Sticks and Stones
by foriamnottheone
Summary: Sora is a Bounty Hunter who hates vampires more than anything. One day a vampire named Riku shows up and makes Sora change his mind about one vamp. RikuSora AkuRoku CloudLeon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Summary: Sora is a Bounty Hunter who hates vampires more than anything. One day a vampire named Riku shows up and makes Sora change his mind about one vamp. RikuSora AkuRoku CloudLeon**

* * *

It was a nice cool day on the Destiny Islands. School was still in session as everyone waited impatiently for the bell to ring. Halloween was something that everyone celebrated on the Destiny Islands-the old and the young. Even high schoolers were excited and a sophomore named Sora was no exception.

Sora was an unusual boy. He had spiky brown hair that defied any laws of gravity anyone ever came up with. His crystal blue eyes stood out on his soft, fair face. There was more to Sora than just spiky hair and clear blue eyes. The truth was that he was a Bounty Hunter and one of the only few that remained in the world. Vampires and Demons were the main source for the lack of Hunters. Sora wasn't so sure about Halloween. Halloween meant that it would be harder to spot a creature, not human, in the crowds of everyone in costumes.

"Hey Sora, you want to go to the graveyard with me?" asked a red haired girl who was sitting beside Sora. The red head, Kairi, was Sora's best friend. In fact she was his only friend. Everyone else made fun of his hair and his height. Sora was not very tall and therefore his spiky hair made him only five foot three. Since Sora had to hide the fact that he was a Bounty Hunter, he had refused to fight back. His strength far outmatched anyone who was "normal".

"Why do you want to go to the graveyard? Wouldn't it be more fun if we get some candy to eat?" Sora really didn't feel like going into that graveyard. Creeps had the annoying habit of hanging around there.

"Where's your sense of fun, Sora? I don't feel like Trick-Or-Treating this year. I really want to go to that creepy graveyard tonight, but I don't want to go alone."

Tidus, a blonde who had lived on the island his whole life like Sora, walked up and smirked at Sora. "So, you and your girlfriend are going on a date in the cemetery? How romantic."

Countless times have people mistakened Sora and Kairi as boyfriend and girlfriend and it made Sora furious. "Kairi and I are not dating! We're just going to go there for a little fun."

"You know that people say that place is haunted by a ghost or something. Anyone that goes in there on the night of Halloween disappear without a trace. You would be crazy to go out there," said Tidus as he walked around Sora and Kairi. Tidus wasn't really a bully though he did tend to pick on Sora a bit.

Sora scoffed and grinned at Tidus. "Let me guess, Tidus, Wakka told you that one. He and Lulu are always coming up with those little stories that people use to scare the hell out of little kids."

Tidus stared at Sora in disbelief. He had been trying to scare Sora his whole life, but failed miserably every time. He walked off and Kairi laughed at him. "Nice job, Sora. He thought he would get you with that one, though half of that is true. People really do say that the cemetery is haunted. I want to go to see if it's true."

Sighing, Sora agreed to go with Kairi. He figured he might as well go bust another ghost story. Were there such things as ghosts? No, but there were vampires, werewolves, zombies, and demons. Zombies are the weakest of the bunch but could still cause someone to believe that ghosts exist.

--+--+--+--

"You know, Kairi, it's getting cold out here," said Sora as he looked around. Sora was dressed as a vampire and he knew it was ironic that he hunted them along with various creatures. Kairi was dressed as a princess and wore a long blue dress. The two had gone Trick-Or-Treating an hour earlier and dropped their bags off at their house before going to the graveyard.

"At least you're wearing pants! This dress isn't helping with the cold one bit!" Kairi exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I don't think it's so cold," said a quiet eerie voice from somewhere ahead of them. Sora grabbed Kairi and shoved her behind him. If protecting Kairi meant revealing himself, then so be it. Unfortunately for Sora, he had left all of his weapons at home. He didn't have anywhere to put them and decided that it was best not to bring them. Now, he was regretting it as two red eyes began to appear from the darkness.

"W-Who are y-you and what d-do you w-want from us?" Sora stuttered when he was either scared or cold. At the moment, it was both. Since he was unarmed and did not quite match the skills of _undead_things, Sora was a little worried, but didn't show it in front of Kairi.

The figure with the red eyes walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight. His silver hair glistened in the light and partially covered his red eyes. Immediately, Sora recognized this as a vampire. Vampires were the most powerful creatures in the world and were hard to stop if they were experienced. Sora could tell that this guy had been a vampire for a while because of the fact that he hadn't just rushed at them. This vampire was going to play around with them and there really wasn't anything Sora could do.

Kairi turned around and started running towards the entrance. Her foot tripped over a hidden rock and she hit her head on a headstone, knocking her out.

_'Is that considered irony-hitting her head on a headstone? I guess it was for the best now that I don't have to explain myself in front of her. That is, if I even make it out of here to tell her about what happened,'_thought Sora.

"What a stupid girl. If I wanted her blood, no matter where she hid I would have found her. However, it's not her blood that I seek. You, boy, are a Bounty Hunter. I can smell it all over you. Wait, could you have fucked a Bounty Hunter?" The vampire started talking to himself as Sora's jaw dropped to the ground.

"I have not fucked anyone, much less a Bounty Hunter Mr. Sick-minded Creep!" Sora yelled and balled his hand into a fist.

"Oh, so you're a virgin. Well then I guess that leaves you as a threat towards me and my siblings." The vampire smiled, showing his pearl-white fangs in his mouth.

Before Sora could blink, the vampire appeared behind Sora and breathed down his neck. It was awkward seeing as vampires didn't need to breathe so normally didn't. Sora felt his hair stand on end and chills run through his spine. The vampire touched Sora's face and felt a fist hit his head. He backed up and saw Sora gritting his teeth, getting ready for another hit.

Sora could tell that the vampire had not liked that and was now angry. He ran past Sora and cut his arm with his finger nail. He felt blood drip down his arm as the vampire charged again and sliced his other arm. After a few hours of this, Sora realized that the vampire was going to cut him down until he was dead. His legs, face, and arms had gashes in them from the vampire's nails.

The vampire then appeared behind Sora and used one hand to lock his hands while using the other to bed Sora's neck exposing an opening to the blood running through it. "Funny, Hunter, that you are dressed as the thing that's going to be the cause of your death as well as the girl's."

Sora froze. There was nothing he could do except to wait for the antagonizing bite that would soon kill him. A ray started to appear over the trees that stood behind the graveyard. Riku looked and laughed but then stopped.

"Dammit! I forgot to bring _it _with me! Well, Hunter, I must be going. You and the girl got lucky. I'll be back and next time you won't be so lucky." The vampire disappeared through the graveyard while Sora ran over to Kairi. He hoped that she wouldn't remember anything.

He waited there until she woke up. "Sora? What in the world happened? I remember coming to the graveyard and then seeing red eyes."

_'Phew, she doesn't fully remember.' _thought Sora looking at the enormous bruise forming on Kairi's forehead.

"It was just a guy with two flashlights. You ran towards the entrance and tripped, hitting your head on that headstone."

Kairi rubbed her forehead and looked at the sun. "Sora, I have to get home! My parents will be so worried," exclaimed Kairi who had just seen Sora's limbs and face. "Why are you all cut up?"

"I..umm...chased that kid through the woods and didn't know that branches were everywhere." Kairi seemed to believe it and slowly stood up. Her head was pounding as they walked over towards the entrance.

Sora had dropped Kairi off at her house and went back to his own. He didn't have parents to worry about since he lived by himself. It was a good thing that yesterday had been Friday because Sora didn't think he would be able to go to school. When he stepped through his small house, he jumped in the shower and wiped the dried blood off of his body. Even as his hair got wet, it still stood straight up. Sora always wondered why it did that, but never pondered on it for too long.

The weekend passed by slowly for Sora since Kairi's parents had made her rest in case she had a concussion. Since Sora was a Bounty Hunter, he got paid for protecting the area and that meant he wouldn't really need a job. People had asked Sora how he paid for his house and he told them all the same thing. He remembered when Kairi had asked that and she had been the first to ask.

_"Sora, you live by yourself. How do you pay for everything?" Kairi asked as she was swinging on a wooden plank tied to a tree._

_"I...err...get money from my grandparents in the mail. They said that it was best that I stayed here since I am old enough to pretty much take care of myself."_

_"Oh, that makes sense. Don't you ever leave, Sora. You're my best friend and I wouldn't want you to go away."_

Sora had always remembered those words. She was really the only person that wanted him to stay and it made him feel good to know that.

He jumped out of the shower and got dressed as he heard a knock at the door. Sora opened it and saw a spiky blonde guy that was about his age, standing at the doorstep.

"Oh hey, Roxas. What's up?" Roxas was a friend of Sora's though they weren't as close as Kairi and him. Roxas also happened to know something about Sora that no one else did.

"Just thought I'd drop by and say hey. How's the creepy crawlies nowadays?" asked Roxas. He was the only one who knew that Sora was a Hunter. He found out when taking a midnight stroll and saw Sora attack a demon. Sora couldn't deny it so Roxas had known ever since.

"Well, last night I was cut into ribbons by a vampire. I'm only here right now because of the sun and the fact that the vampire didn't have his pendant with him," said Sora as he showed Roxas the cuts.

"Oh wow. He really did cut you into ribbons. Why the hell do they need a pendant? Those things are pretty much invincable."

"No they're not. I've fought a few before and killed them. Their main weakness is the sun and they have this pendant that protects them from the sun. Without it, they burn to a crisp"

Roxas nodded and stared at Sora. "So what did you dress up as on Halloween?"

"A vampire," Sora said, flatly. Roxas stared at him and started laughing. "You dressed as the things you killed! What's wrong with that picture?!"

Sora pointed a finger at him and said in a funny voice, "Silence! I kill you!" Roxas lifted an eyebrow at him and asked," So where did you get that one from?"

"Does it even register in that brain of yours that I might make some of the stuff up?," he asked Roxas as he shook his head. "Well then, you're right. I got it from a ventriloquist called Jeff Dunham and his puppet, Achmed the Dead Terrorist. You should check it out on youtube or something."

"Right...like your little quote from _The Sixth Sense_? 'I see dead people, Roxas.'"

"Hey, you know that's true! Zombies are dead people as well as vamps and demons!" yelled Sora defensively.

"What about that time when I happened to be with you and this demon walks up to you. You stared it down and yelled, 'Hey, who do you think you are-the Pillsbury Doughboy?' from _Jumping Jack Flash_. It's time you come up with some of your own tag lines."

Sora sighed and sat down on the couch behind him. "I know, but I prefer to use the cool ones. The Undead don't normally watch television anyway."

''Good point. Well, I have to get going. I'll see you later." Roxas walked out of the small house and down towards the beach. Sora looked at the time and decided to fix dinner.

Sunday passed by uneventful for Sora as he relaxed. He hadn't seen the crazed vampire at all since Halloween and began to wonder where he went off to. Sora watched the news and found that there was a family who were murdered. They said that they saw two hole marks in the neck and suspect that some form of poison was injected into them. Sora laughed at the fact that the media had no idea about vampires. However he felt bad for the family since two children were involved.

Sora got up and retreived a steel sword and stuck in on his waist. He filled the red packs that hung down by his waist full of daggers and small knives. If he was going to go out looking for the vampire that did this, he would need to be armed. Stakes worked well, so he packed a few wooden ones between his yellow belt and left his house.

--+--+--+--

Wandering through the cemetery was not what Sora really wanted to do. It was dangerous, but at least he had his weapons with him. He kept walking and stopped where he had seen the vampire the last time.

"So, you came back. Where's the girl?" said the cold crisp voice that Sora knew all too well.

"Come out and show yourself," said Sora pulling out one of the wooden stakes.

The vampire gave a laugh that sent chill bumps down Sora's back as the vampire walked in front of Sora. There was something different about the vampire this time and Sora saw that it was his eyes. They were no longer red, but aquamarine instead.

"You're new here. I've never seen you before. Who are you and what brings you here?" demanded Sora.

"How rude, Hunter. You ask my name without first introducing yourself. I guess humans will never change. The name's Riku and my business here is none of your concern."

"You killed that family! You killed those innocent kids, you heartless bastard!" yelled Sora. He did not like to see innocent children murdered.

"Yes I did and I'm not heartless. Vampires have a heart they're just out of use. How else would staking a vampire work? You haven't been a Hunter for very long," Riku said without even a slight trace of guilt.

"Tell me, _Riku_, why did you do it?" Tears were threatening to pour out of Sora's eyes.

"Well, why do most vampires kill? I was hungry you spike-head moron. Maybe you should get rid of some of that hair. I think that it's blocking your brain from thinking. That family was quite filling and entertaining too. The father tried to shoot me, but it did nothing of course. He was the first to go. Then the mother who was guarding the children was next. She offered her neck to me as long as I didn't harm the children. I didn't promise anything so the little girl came next and I-"

"SHUT UP!" Sora ran towards Riku and tried to stake him but found that the vampire's speed far outmatched his own.

Riku laughed again and pinned Sora against a gravestone. "Did you think it wise to run after me, Hunter?"

Sora gritted his teeth and tried to get out of the grasp of Riku, which failed. "It's Sora and you better not forget it because I'm going to be the one to drive a stake through that dead heart of yours."

Riku began to breathe down Sora's neck and sarcastically said, "Well then _Sora_hope you keep dreaming because I won't let you do that." The vampire let Sora go and disappeared through the shadows without a trace.

"Damn vampire. I will kill him if it's the last thing I do."

--+--+--+--

It was Monday and the tardy bell rang to begin the school day. Everyone began talking about a new student transferring into their class and Sora looked at Kairi in hopes that she would tell him what's going on.

"You haven't heard? We're getting a new student. Supposedly it's a guy! I wonder if he's hot! If so, I'm going after him."

Sora slammed his head on the desk and thought to himself, _'Of course! What would Kairi be if she wasn't a guy, fan crazed girl? How come no one ever obsesses over me? Oh, that's right, I'm a shrimp with weird hair._

Just then, their teacher stood up in the front and motioned for someone to come in. While he walked in the teacher introduced the new student. "Okay class, this is our new student. His name is Riku Kumori. I hope you will make him feel very comfortable in this new environment for him."

Every girl in the class oggled over the silver-haired, aquamarine eyed teenager as he walked in. Sora's jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes grew as big as basketballs.

_'There is absolutely no fucking way that the vampire who tried to kill me is transferring in my class. This is just a nightmare!'_

Sora looked up to see the vampire sit next to him and flash a smile. "Hi. I'm Riku Kumori. What's your name?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks Vicky for the little "plot bunnies". Review or I kill you o.o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Summary: Sora is a Bounty Hunter who hates vampires more than anything. One day a vampire named Riku shows up and makes Sora change his mind about one vamp. RikuSora AkuRoku CloudLeon**

* * *

"It's y-you!" yelled Sora, pointing his index finger at Riku while falling out of his chair. Riku looked at Sora as if he had no idea what he was talking about. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?" he asked innocently as Sora stood back up.

"Hello!? You almost killed me!" yelled Sora. Everyone in the class was now staring at Sora like he was crazy. They looked up at Riku who just shrugged and acted like he had no idea what Sora was talking about.

The teacher glared at Sora and harshly said, "Sora, sit down! Do not accuse someone of that. It's rude and not very welcoming."

Sora sat down but kept his eyes on Riku for the rest of the day. He noticed that he wasn't the only one. All of the girls, including Kairi, were going into fan-girl mode.

When school was over, Sora saw that everyone was crowding Riku as he was walking home. Sora scoffed and just continued on his way home.

"This isn't right. How the hell did he get into school! Vampires don't need to go to school. He's risking being discovered AND being burnt to ashes. How the hell did he even get in my class?! What the fuck is this world coming to!?" yelled Sora as he walked through his front door. When he looked up, Riku was standing right in front of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU BASTARD!? First you want to kill me. Then you want to transfer into my class for whatever reason. And now you want to break into my house!" yelled Sora, reaching for a stake that was near him on the side table.

"Calm down Mr. Spaz. I didn't break into your house. As you can see, there are no broken windows and all of the doors are still locked."

"Okay, whatever! You're in my house without my permission! Get out!"

Riku pushed Sora against the wall and moved his face close enough that Sora could have felt him breathing if he did. "I admire your bravery for telling a vampire what to do, but I will not have a pathetic human, especially a Hunter, telling me what to do."

Sora looked at the unusually long canine teeth that shimmered in Riku's mouth. This was not a position he could get out of. He was trapped and had dropped the stake at the impact from the wall. Riku bared his teeth and let go of Sora as he walked out of the house. Sora, dazed, stared at the door and said to himself, "I wonder what he wanted."

--+--+--+--

"Riku, you're late," said a dark voice.

Riku looked over to see his sire lounging on their leather sofa. He had silver hair like Riku's, but was way longer. His cruel green eyes pierced through Riku's aquamarine eyes.

"I was out for a stroll. I even told you, Sephiroth, that I enrolled in that school down the road," said Riku walking towards Sephiroth.

"The others are here. Go shut them up for me will you?" Riku's eyes suddenly grew wide as he looked towards a door. His ears suddenly heard the voice of another that Sephiroth had sired. These vampires were younger than Riku and much more talkative.

"As you wish," Riku said, walking towards the back room. He opened the door to see two of his siblings talking. One had red spiky hair and the other had a blonde mullet/mohawk style going on. Riku didn't really know what it was so that's how he always described it. The two vampires looked up at Riku and grinned.

"It's about time you got home, Riku! Where have you been?" said the redhead.

"None of your damn business. What the hell is that smell? It smells like a human. Have you two been hanging around humans?"

The blonde walked over and sniffed Riku. "You don't exactly smell like you've been hanging around others like us yourself. In fact, you smell like a Hunter. Have you been hanging around that Hunter that you've been talking about?"

"Demyx, fuck off. Axel, you get out of my room too," said Riku as he pushed Demyx away from him. The other vampire, Axel walked over and pushed Riku. "You have no right telling us to get out. You're never here anymore. This is my room now."

Riku grabbed Axel by the throat and pushed him against the wall. "You are one day going to learn that you should always listen to your elders."

Sephiroth came in and stared at the three. "What's going on in here? I heard a loud noise and wanted to see if you three have killed each other yet." Sephiroth chuckled quietly and looked at the pinned Axel.

"Get him out of my room," demanded Riku as he dropped Axel to the ground.

Sephiroth shot a look at Riku and said in a calm voice, "It's Axel's room, now. You left and he wanted this room. Take Demyx's room. That's open." Demyx was not one who liked to make anyone mad, so he just backed out and ran to what used to be Axel's room.

Riku got up and walked towards the door, but not before punching a hole through the wall. "You always favor the younger ones." He shoved pass his sire and walked down the hall. His bed and things were already set up in the room.

Sephiroth walked behind Riku and said, "You smell like a Hunter. You do not need to hang around them. They show no mercy and even though you are more powerful, that Hunter could get lucky. Don't you remember what happened the last time?" Sephiroth brushed his hand against Riku's back and moved closer. Riku winced at Sephiroth's touch.

Riku turned his head to the side and looked at Sephiroth. "There was a time when you cared for only me. Why did you make those two morons vampires? They're a disgrace. Those two can't even kill humans anymore without guilt running through their veins. I don't understand how they can take the taste of animal blood. It's not as pure."

"I cared for only you, because I thought you were the one. After you took off the first time, I knew you weren't and so Axel came along and then Demyx. I sense jealousy going through you. I love you all the same, but you did run off and Axel wanted your room."

Shrugging the hand off, Riku walked over to his bed and sat down on it. Sephiroth looked at Riku and said, "_He's _coming in tonight. Be here to welcome him," before closing the door.

"What!? He's coming back?" Riku looked out of the window at the sun beginning to sink down below the horizon.

--+--+--+--

Sora gathered his weapons and headed out for work. He walked down the deserted streets looking for any sign of walking dead creatures when he ran into someone. Sora immediately pulled out a sword. Looking up, he saw the face of a man that he already knew.

"Leon, what the hell are you doing out here at this time?" asked Sora, putting his sword away. Leon, also known as Squall, was another Hunter who roamed the streets, but normally roamed in a different area entirely.

"I didn't know you owned this place," Leon said flatly while examining the area. Leon was not one to speak much since he didn't have anything to say usually. Sora glared at the older and much more experienced Hunter who never really wanted anything to do with him. There was another thing about Leon that made him powerful. He's part werewolf and would kill without hesitating.

Unlike most werewolves, Leon actually took the form of a normal looking wolf. He could remember everything that had happened and he could control himself. Leon never told Sora how he became a werewolf since he was a Hunter before becoming one. Sora was always curious, but was too scared to ask so he just kept his mouth shut.

"I don't. It's just that I didn't really expect to see you back on this side of town. Are you here because of the murders that have been happening recently?"

"Not really. That's your job, not mine. I came here for a little break and figured that I might as well help you out. How old are you, like thirteen?"

Sora gave Leon a death glare and said, "For your information, I'm sixteen." Leon returned the death glare and Sora immediately looked away. "I suggest you get back on patrol. You wouldn't want innocent people to die when you should have been doing your job."

Sighing, Sora walked off leaving Leon standing where he was. "Stupid werewolf. He thinks he owns the place, but I guess he's right. I remember before he was turned that we actually used to hang out, but now he prefers to be alone."

Sora continued to walk around the block and his heart stopped when he heard Riku's calm voice. "That's very peculiar, Hunter. You work with one that has the blood of a werewolf? Hypocritical don't you think?"

Turning around, Sora saw Riku casually walking out from a back alley. A few spots of blood was smeared on his face. "It's Sora. Come on, say it with me. So-ra. Sora. That Hunter is only half werewolf and don't ask me why they kept him. Why do you like to sneak up on me all of the time. It gets old."

Riku laughed and leaned his shoulder against the wall while sliding his hands in his pockets. "I always like to hear the sudden change of your heartbeat. Sometimes your heart will speed up and others it would seem as if it stopped for a few seconds. As for watching you fight, it's even more amusing."

"You find me amusing? Well, I'm glad I can act as a source of entertainment for you," Sora said sarcastically. Sora pulled out a stake and pointed it at Riku. It was getting annoying to still have a vampire who killed to pleasure him, still alive.

Before Sora could get his feet in a run, Riku appeared behind him and pushed him to the ground. "Well, So-ra, fight me.

--+--+--+--

Leon stood where he was and smelled the faint smell of vampire. It had come from the direction Sora went in.

"I guess I should help the shrimp." Leon started walking and ran into someone who he had not even sensed. Getting a better smell, Leon detected this guy as a vampire. He was wearing a cloak and covered his face with a hood.

The vampire stopped and turned his head at Leon. Apparently, he knew that Leon had werewolf blood going through him. Leon felt the werewolf blood pump in his body as he transformed into a wolf. The vampire removed his hood and revealed spiky blond hair and shiny white fangs.

"You are neither human nor werewolf. You're a half breed. I suggest you move along and let me go," said a cool collected voice.

Leon bared his fangs to show that no one was leaving without first having a fight. "You're not going anywhere, Vampire."

The blonde chuckled and said, "How rude of me to introduce myself. I'm Cloud." Leon made a low growl at the vampire. "The name's Leon and don't you forget it."

The wolf charged at the vampire who took him and threw him against a nearby wall. Cloud sighed and looked at the wolf who was getting back up. "I told you that you should have just let me go. Stupid werewolves never know when to quit."

They threw each other back and forth, matching each others strength. After a while, another vampire came up and stopped Cloud. "Cloud, you don't want to cause trouble on your first night here."

Cloud looked at the heavy breathing wolf and then at his silver haired sibling. "Riku, tell me what to do and I'll slice your throat up. Besides, you too smell like a Hunter. What have you been doing?"

"Just toying with the other one. Come, let's go. Sephiroth's waiting for you," said Riku as they disappeared through the shadows.

Leon knew he was talking about Sora and so took off toward the direction he went. On his way, he could smell blood and it wasn't the vampire's. When he reached him, he turned back into his human appearance and bent down next to an unconscious Sora. He wasn't too close to Sora any more, but still worried about him anyway.

"Sora, wake up." There was no movement from the small figure and so Leon examined him. He had a deep gash on his chest that was bleeding profusely. Leon always carried a medical kit with him since he normally needed it and it looks like that night was no exception.

Leon finished stitching Sora's chest and decided to slap him across the face to wake up. It always worked in the past times. Sora groggily looked up at Leon with confused eyes. "Where's that bastard, Riku? I'll kill him."

Leon rolled his eyes and the foolish boy and dropped his head to the ground. "Sure you will. It looks like he got a hell of a chunk out of you when I arrived. You're so naive to go after one without proper training."

Sora looked at his shirtless chest and noticed the long mark. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME! RAPE! RAPE!"

Leon ran over and punched Sora in the face. "Moron! I just saved your pathetic ass! Why the hell would _anyone _want to rape you?"

"Thanks, _Squall_, that makes me feel _so _much better," said Sora as he rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt and jacket.

Leon shot a death glare at Sora. He did not like being called Squall and felt an urge to

rip Sora apart but resisted. "See you later." Leon walked off with his hands in his jacket pockets while Sora put his clothes back on. He began to remember what had happened during the fight. Sora blocked most of Riku's hits, but made a mistake in his step which gave Riku an opening. Riku slashed Sora's chest and threw him against the wall, knocking him out. Sora did not like to admit it, but he knew that Riku was way stronger and could have torn him limb from limb.

--+--+--+--

Cloud and Riku appeared back at their house and walked in. Sephiroth glared at them, obviously smelling the Hunter and werewolf all over them. He lifted an eyebrow waiting for a response.

"I told the werewolf to just leave me alone. He asked for it and I gave it to him," Cloud said as he sat on one of the chairs in the living room.

Just then, Demyx appeared with big eyes on his face. "You gave _it _to him? Was he good?"

Cloud shot his youngest sibling a dark look. "I did not have _sex_with him you moron. I nearly killed him and I would have finished if Riku wouldn't have stopped me."

Everyone looked at Riku who had also sat on a chair. His aquamarine eyes scanned everyone's faces that demanded to know what happened. "I was on my way from playing with the other Hunter and then thought that Cloud would have a better time here if he didn't threaten anyone."

Sephiroth continued to glare at Riku, disapproving his idea of fun. "Riku, I told you to stay away from the Hunters. What do you see in this boy? The last one you _played_ with almost killed you!"

Riku turned away from Sephiroth's gaze and looked to the ground. "I don't know! I just feel like doing it."

Axel, by this time, had come out to see what all of the commotion was. He looked at everyone and stood beside Demyx who had finally stopped talking. Cloud looked over at Sephiroth and said, "I'm going to go to my room now." Without another word, Cloud stood up and walked to one of the smaller rooms. He didn't like big rooms and it didn't matter to him since he never stayed in one place too long.

Riku also left and Axel was about to go after him when Sephiroth stopped him. "Leave him alone. He needs time to think."

--+--+--+--

Sora returned home and went straight to bed. He decided that he would take a shower in the morning. While trying to get to sleep, one thought loomed in his mind.

"Riku had the chance to kill me. Why didn't he? It's rare for vampires to toy with their food for this long."

It was a few hours before his alarm rang when he finally went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, in case of confusion about the whole relation thing in Riku's family, this is how it is. The sire is like the father and since the vampires in this cannot have children, the humans they turn become their children. Since Sephiroth had turned Cloud, Riku, Axel, and Demyx that makes them all brothers. In case you haven't figured it out, Cloud is the oldest out of the brothers making him superior to the rest. I hope I cleared that up for those of you who were really confused :P Review please! I'll give you a cookie o.o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Summary: Sora is a Bounty Hunter who hates vampires more than anything. One day a vampire named Riku shows up and makes Sora change his mind about one vamp. RikuSora AkuRoku CloudLeon**

* * *

Sora threw his alarm clock to the floor when it began to go off. It was time to get up for school and Sora only managed to squeeze in three hours of sleep. His spiky hair was more of a mess than usual, but quickly went back to normal after Sora got in the shower. He stumbled out and quickly got dressed before leaving.

On his way to school, he usually eats a Pop Tart. Today, he had a strawberry flavored one and hastened to shove it down his throat.

When he arrived at his class, he notice that Riku looked pissed off. Sora walked over and slightly slammed his books on his desk. "So Riku, did you have fun almost killing me once again?" whispered Sora as he shot a daring look at Riku. Riku returned the look with his own glare and quietly said, "Shut up, Hunter."

_'If looks could kill, I would have died ten times over,' _thought Sora while he sat in his seat. The teacher continued talking about boring subjects to Sora, such as the Great Awakening.

Lunch came and the students ran out of the room and to the cafeteria. Sora took his normal seat beside Kairi who talked nonstop about Riku. He finally learned to block out her conversations and occasionally respond with a "yes" or an "uh huh." Roxas walked over, dressed in his clothes that he normally wore to work. Roxas' family owned a little grocery center behind the school. After his parents decided to move away leaving Roxas, he decided to take over the small business. It earned quite a lot and supported Roxas enough so that he could pay for his own rent.

"Hey Roxas, what's up?" asked Sora as Kairi got up to go throw her trash away. "I just wanted to see what you were doing and to tell you that I'm on my way to work," he said as he switched arms holding his books.

"Well, I'm eating and after I get home, I get a few hours of sleep and then back out patrolling. If I can, I'll stop by the store."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later," Roxas said waving his hand and walked off.

Kairi came back and started talking again. Sora looked over at her and stated, "Kairi, no offense but I don't care." Kairi was quiet the rest of the lunch period and Sora was relieved that he wouldn't have to hear about Riku.

The last part of the day always went extremely slow. Sora continued to pester Riku for answers when Riku finally stood up and yelled at Sora while the teacher was out of the room.

"WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!? I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF AND YOU'RE STILL TALKING TO ME." Riku grabbed Sora by his shirt and pulled him out of his desk.

Just as Riku was about to smash Sora's face into pieces, someone ran into Sora, pushing him. Everyone watched at the very awkward moment as the two touched each others lips with their own. As Riku froze in surprise, Sora took the moment to land a fist into Riku's gut. It didn't even faze Riku who puched Sora in the face. He was sure to contain some of his strength so that way no one would question him about it.

Before another fist was thrown, the teacher walked in and everything fell silent. Riku and Sora straightened up and pretended like nothing had happened. Not one person in the room told the teacher about the little brawl in fear of being beheaded.

After the final bell rang, Riku raced out of the class before anyone got up. Kairi walked over to Sora and slapped him. "I hope you're happy! You just caused Riku to be upset." She walked off leaving an even more pissed off Sora.

--+--+--+--

Riku reached his house and saw that only Sephiroth was home. "How was your day?" Sephiroth asked as he looked up from the newspaper he held in his hands.

Not responding, Riku went to his room and threw his books on the ground. He just wanted to be left alone. He was still aggravated from the previous night and the Hunter had made it worse.

"I wonder where the others went off to," Riku said as he gazed out of the window that overlooked the town.

--+--+--+--

Roxas looked around the tiny store. There was no one in there for once which wasn't a bad thing. He normally got really good business. Just as he was about to walk to the back room, someone walked through the door. He had red hair that was spikier than Sora's.

_'I must tell Sora that I've found someone with spikier hair than him!' _thought Roxas as he greeted the customer.

"You got any wine?" asked the redhead. Roxas pointed to the back shelf that contained some of the island's best wine.

"So, where are you from? I've never seen you around here before," called Roxas as the redhead walked off. "You know, around."

The redhead walked in front of the counter to pay for a red wine he found and said, "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Axel. Got it. Here's your change." Roxas handed Axel his change and watched him leave the store. "What an odd guy."

--+--+--+--

Sora walked cautiously through his front door, expecting to see Riku standing there. When Sora looked around, the vampire was nowhere to be found. He sat down and worked on his pile of homework that he didn't finish thanks to Riku.

As Sora put his books away after finishing, he heard a knock at his door. He looked through the tiny hole in the door and saw Leon standing on his porch. Sora opened the door and let his Hunter friend in.

"I just came to see how you were doing," he said looking around the house. Leon had never been in Sora's house before and thought it looked unusually normal.

"I'm fine," Sora said as he looked at Leon's face. "What happened there?" he asked, pointing at a gash that rested in between his eyes.

"That damn vampire slashed my face." Sora narrowed his eyes and said, "Riku? He did that? I didn't think he would do that."

"Riku? Oh, that must have been his little friend. This vampire's name was Cloud and he's a tough one."

"There's more of those things!? I thought Riku was the only one!" exclaimed Sora. If there was a vampire who beat Leon in a fight, he had to be tough.

"I saw two of them. A blonde and one with silver hair."

"I wonder if they're related," wondered Sora. He looked at Leon who was on his way out the front door. "Watch yourself, Kid. I doubt I'll be near the next time."

Sora watched Leon leave and gathered his gear together. "Next time I see a vamp, I'm not hesitating."

--+--+--+--

Axel walked on the sidewalk and met up with Demyx. They talked the rest of the way home. Demyx was curious what was in the paper bag and looked at it with hungry eyes.

"It's red wine. I'm having it with dinner tonight. Where have you been off to today?" said Axel pulling out the glass bottle.

"Well if you must know, I've been out with Zexy. He's too sweet and he doesn't care that I refuse to drink blood from humans." Demyx smiled happily over at Axel who shook his head. "Zexion doesn't care because he doesn't really care about anything. That's just the way he is and be thankful for it."

"Oh, trust me Axel. I'm very thankful for him. It's time you found someone as well. You and everyone else needs someone. I feel like I'm the only one having fun."

Axel let out a small laugh as they reached the door to their house. They walked inside to see Sephiroth sitting there with nothing to do. When this happened, it usually meant he was deep in thought.

"Riku's in his room. I advise you not to bother him." Axel and Demyx nodded and went to their rooms.

--+--+--+--

Cloud walked around the streets to get used to the area that he had never before been to. His head was full of events from the previous night.

"How could a part werewolf almost win against our little match? He was powerful for someone who was only a half breed. How did the Bounty Hunters accept someone with werewolf blood in him? It doesn't make sense at all."

He looked up just as he ran into someone. The smell made him a little naucious as he realized it was the half breed. "It's you!" yelled Cloud, getting ready to attack.

Leon just glared and said, "It's Leon. I'd appreciate if you use my name Blood-Sucker." Cloud bared his teeth and glared back in return. "Fine, _Leon_. By the way, it's Cloud. I'm surprised you don't remember that I beat your ass last night. Lucky my brother was there to stop me or we wouldn't be standing here arguing right now."

"You don't know that. In fact I'm pretty sure that your next move would have been your fatal mistake."

For the next few minutes, they glared each other down until someone else came up. Leon looked down to see his friend standing there with a blade in his hands. "Sora, what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to patrol the other side."

"I came out looking for that bastard, Riku. I want to finish our little fight."

Cloud looked down at the little boy and asked, "You know Riku?" Sora nodded in response. Looking the Hunters over he said, "Of course my brother would make himself well known to the Hunters. I'd love to stay and chat, but I must get going." Before Leon could stop Cloud, he disappeared without another word. He closed his eyes in annoyance and then looked back at Sora. "That was Cloud, the other vampire. It looks like they're brothers."

"Interesting. I'm off to go find Riku. Later." Sora walked off as the moon began to rise in the dark sky.

--+--+--+--

Cloud returned home and was warned by Sephiroth. He ignored it and knocked on Riku's door. Riku didn't respond and so Cloud opened the door.

"Cloud, get out." Riku glared at his older brother who had an evil grin on his face. "The Hunter is looking for you. He said he wanted to finish the little fight between you guys."

Riku stood up from his bed and walked over to Cloud. "I said get out," he said, getting up in Cloud's face. "Now I know why you have no partner in life. You always act like this in front of them. No one likes an asshole as their partner, Riku. You will do well to learn that."

"You're one to talk. I don't see you having anyone," Riku replied as he was getting even more irritated. "Oh, don't worry Riku. I'll have one before long. I've already found someone who would keep me..._entertained_."

"Don't tell me it's that dumb mutt that you're talking about."

Cloud walked out of the door after saying, "If you say anything to Sephiroth I'll have your head on a platter and offer it as a peace treaty to him. Don't think I won't do it either."

Riku took one last look at Cloud before jumping out of the window to go meet Sora.

He walked around until he caught the smell of the Hunter. Riku saw Sora walking around with his hands in his pockets. As quietly as possible, Riku walked up behind Sora and coolly said, "I heard you were looking for me."

Sora jumped at his voice and turned around. "Why the hell do you have to act like a stalker and appear behind me out of nowhere?" Riku grinned and said, "First off, my brother told me that you were looking for me so it really shouldn't be a surprise that I showed up. Second, I'm not a stalker nor do I act like one so don't think like that about people. It's rather rude. Do you honestly want to finish up our little fight?"

"Yes," said Sora as he pulled out a blade. Riku lifted an eyebrow and looked at the _intimidating_ blade that was pointed at him. "Well, too bad. I'm not in the mood to fight anymore. I came to tell you something quite amusing."

Sora perked up at this and looked at Riku closely. "What is it?" Riku smiled at the boy's curiosity. "My brother, Cloud, have you met him yet?"

"Yes."

"Well then you must also know that he almost killed your werewolf friend." Sora rolled his eyes as he was becoming impatient. "His name is Leon. Will you just get on with it?!"

"You need to learn to be more patient. Anyway, my brother has somehow managed to take a liking to your friend. If you know Cloud like I do, then you'll know that he will do anything to get whoever he wants. I advise you to warn Leon to be cautious. I don't care how strong you say that werewolf is. I just want you to know that Cloud is one of the strongest vampires in the world. He is among the most respected as well as my sire, Sephiroth."

Sora's curious look changed to completely confused and lost. "Why are you telling me this? I hope you know that puts your family in more peril by sharing this information with a Hunter."

Riku nodded his head. "I told you because I wouldn't want you to come after me for Cloud's mistake. Leon seemed like a strong guy, but not one to think things over. As for Sephiroth, stay away from him. He'll kill you without a second thought."

"Now you're warning me!"

"I warn you because if you die, that means I'll have to go back to my boring life as an average vampire. Your life is to kill things of the nonhuman race that are a threat to your kind. Vampires pretty much have no purpose but to live on forever unless staked or killed some other way. I'll be honest with you. I'm in search of some sort of key. I don't know what it looks like but I've heard that it's powerful and worth the search. For some reason, I believe you can help me find it."

Sora looked at the vampire to make sure it was the same one who had tried to kill him in previous meetings. "Why do you need this key?"

"I can't say that. Others might be nearby and listening and some have powers that can read the mind and understand my intentions. One of my other brothers can do that. It takes a lot to block him."

"How many brothers do you have!?" exclaimed Sora.

"I have a total of three brothers. They're all annoying as hell too. I've got to go before they find out I'm gone. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Riku disappeared through a back alley leaving Sora alone in the middle of the night on the street. He resumed patrolling the area as his mind was filled with the key that Riku was looking for and what he could possibly need it for.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I made this chapter a little boring. I've been busy with AP homework that's got to be done before school starts back up. Band doesn't really help the whole time thing either. This chapter is dedicated to two people. Vicky, I know how much you just hate Riku so I put in a fight scene. Then I put in the little kissing scene since you suggested it and it sounded amusing. The other person is SoraNeku who has supported me in more than one story. To the rest that have reviewed/favorited/alerted this story I give you many thanks!! I promise to make the next chapter more interesting if you review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary: Sora is a Bounty Hunter who hates vampires more than anything. One day a vampire named Riku shows up and makes Sora change his mind about one vamp. RikuSora AkuRoku CloudLeon**

* * *

Riku returned through his window to see Demyx sitting on his bed. "What are you doing in my room, Demyx?" asked Riku.

"Your thoughts were a mix of hate, confusion, and sorrow. I was worried. You're still rather angry. Then again, you're always angry."

Riku continued to hold his glare on Demyx as he said, "I'm not always angry!" Demyx just chuckled and looked at Riku. "You just proved my point. What's wrong? We used to be closer and we would tell each other just about anything. What happened?" Demyx looked up at Riku with sad, sympathetic eyes. Riku turned away unable to hold his glare any longer. It was just to easy to forgive Demyx sometimes.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come back. I thought it would be nice to see everyone again, but I constantly want to strangle everyone."

"Something happened back at the castle. Am I right?" Demyx was an expert on analyzing things. He had pretty much been able to do it all of his life, well death.

"Yeah, Xehonart once again found out about my plans. I thought he was going to kill me, but he managed to do the one thing that I didn't want and that was keeping me alive. I still want to get out of his control but there's nothing I can do unless I find that key."

Demyx's eye's widened and he whispered, "You mean the key? We don't even know where it is or what it looks like. How are you supposed to find it?"

"Something tells me that I'll know when I see it. My dead heart tells me to follow Sora for some reason. I guess I think he has answers somehow. Demyx, please don't tell anyone. I don't want to go through what I went through the last few months again."

"I won't," promised Demyx as Sephiroth opened the door. "Out, Demyx. I need to talk to Riku."

--+--+--+--

Sora went back home after killing one demon. His clothes were an absolute mess when he had chopped the demon into pieces. Guts had splattered all over him when his blade went through the thick black hide of the beast.

"This job is more trouble than it's worth," Sora said as he stuck his clothes in the washing machine and jumped into the shower.

__

'What a night. Riku didn't attack me like he normally would. I found out there are more vampires living on this island. I find out that Cloud likes Leon and will do anything for him. There are demon guts all over me and my clothes. If this keeps up I might as well stick a name tag on me saying, "Bounty Hunter up for grabs".'

He finished taking a shower and put on some more comfortable clothes. Sora looked at his phone and debated on telling Leon about Cloud. After a few minutes, he decided to call. Dialing the number, Sora waited for Leon to pick his phone up. It took only a few seconds to realize that Leon was either ignoring it or wasn't at home. Sora looked at the time and thought it best just to go to bed since it was getting late.

The next morning, Sora woke up to the annoying beeping of his alarm clock. He dressed into his school clothes and headed out the door. On his way to the school, he ran into Riku who appeared in a lighter mood than the day before. Riku spotted Sora and smiled.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have took everything out on you. It's just that it's hard to live this life while pretending to be _human_."

"Riku, why did you decide to come to school in the first place? Vampires don't need to go to school, especially since it's during the day most of the time."

Riku gave a dark look to Sora and whispered, "I told you that I'm looking for a key. I will do whatever I have to do to obtain it. Something tells me that I should follow you. It's ridiculous because you had no idea what I was talking about yesterday."

Sora nodded his head in agreement as they approached their classroom. When Sora walked in everyone in the class gave him a harsh glare that clearly stated that they were still pissed about him fighting with Riku.

They both took their seats and waited patiently for the day to end. Their teacher seemed to be talking slower than normal to Sora and Riku.

During the middle of the lecture, Riku could sense one of his siblings close by. He looked out of the nearby window to see that it was not one of his brothers but his sire, Sephiroth. Sephiroth peered through the window and looked Riku in his aquamarine eyes. Riku raised his hand and asked for permission to go to the bathroom. The teacher signed a bathroom pass and Riku walked out of the door as fast as he could. He appeared in front of Sephiroth a few seconds later.

"Why are you here?" Riku whispered as he looked around to make sure no one could see them. Sephiroth looked Riku over. "I told you yesterday not to come back. You're risking all of us getting killed from the Hunters. Riku, I want you back home within an hour."

Riku returned to the class and told the teacher that he wasn't feeling very well. She gave him a phone pass and he left the building. Sora watched him leave and wondered what came over him. Vampires don't get sick unless they're dying or are without blood for a long period of time.

School ended and Sora walked out of the classroom with eyes still full of hatred going through the back of his head. He walked around the streets to see if he could find Riku, but just couldn't.

_'Why the hell am I looking for that bastard anyway?'_

wondered Sora as he walked up to his house and opened the front door.

--+--+--+--

Riku slammed the front door shut and glared at Sephiroth. "Why the fuck can I not do what I want to do any more?! I need freedom, Sephiroth! I feel like I'm stuck inside a glass bottle that's slowly running out of air. The feeling of being almost normal made me feel a whole lot better than staying here taking orders from someone who didn't give me a fucking choice in life!"

Sephiroth stood up and slammed Riku into the wall, causing the house to shake a little bit. "You did too have a choice! You know you could have stopped me at any point in time that night. Don't even put all of this on me! Who begged Xehonart to release you?! You may not think it, but I still love you just like I love your brothers and I do more for you than you think. Will you please do this one thing for me? I'm trying to keep this family safe."

Riku couldn't look his sire in the eyes because he knew that Sephiroth was right and his eyes don't lie. He also knew it was he who had freed him from Xehonart's grasp. Sephiroth leaned in and kissed Riku on the cheek. "I don't want to see you nor your brothers get hurt." Riku waited until Sephiroth stood straight up to walk off.

He locked himself in his room and just stared at the window. Demyx walked through, talking to someone that Riku guessed was Zexion. After a few seconds, Demyx's voice stopped as he could feel the anger in the house. Riku heard Demyx and Zexion quietly walk to his room and shut the door behind them.

Riku looked down and began to think about what he wanted. _'Why am I going to school? Sora's smart enough to take care of himself there. There's really no reason I need to go. Being normal means being like a weak human. I'm so confused about everything! My reason to stay by Sora- am I honest about it? I don't need to constantly follow him in order to see if he has the key. I know he has it, but I don't know how I know. I don't understand anything.'_

He was always amused by Sora's expressions and knew that he was a little too excited about wanting to see Sora. He laughed at this and lay down. "What the hell am I saying? I will get that key no matter what."

--+--+--+--

Leon looked over the surrounding area from the tree he was sitting in. All seemed quiet and peaceful, but it wasn't to last. A fire demon sprung up out of the ground attacking everything around him. Leon rushed down and pulled out his gun-like sword. Just as he was about to slash the beast up, it struck first and scratched Leon's arm. Not even two seconds later, a blade cut through the demon and killed it as it disappeared into nothing. Leon looked up from his arm to see that it was Cloud who had slain the demon.

Cloud put his blade away and walked up to Leon, pushing him against a nearby wall. Leon struggled to escape, but failed from Cloud's amazing strength. Cloud looked down to see Leon's bloody arm. He grabbed Leon's arm and slowly licked the cut with satisfaction coursing through his veins. Cloud noticed that Leon had completely stopped struggling and just froze. He was blushing like crazy as Cloud continued to lick up his arm. Leon was about to speak when Cloud put a finger up to his mouth and told him to be quiet. Cloud used his other hand to create a portal beside the two. Grasping Leon, Cloud went through the portal and came out in his room.

--+--+--+--

Sora tried to call Leon multiple times and still got no response. "Dammit, Leon. Why the hell won't you answer me? Cloud is out there and ready to take your sorry ass in bed!" He got up and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Night was approaching and Sora waited for Riku to show up out of no where. It never came and Sora was actually feeling a little bit lonely since he didn't really have anything to do. He did kill a few weak demons and just walked around. Sora also looked for Leon who was also no where to be found.

"Where is everyone at? Is it Abandon Sora Day? You know it's bad when you want a vampire to come out and attack you just to give you something to do and someone to talk to."

After a few more hours of walking around, Sora decided to head back to his house and get some sleep.

--+--+--+--

Axel had emptied the wine bottle in less than two minutes. He was thirstier than he thought and always mixed it with animal blood to have an unique taste. He thought that the wine he had bought from that store was really good and wanted some more. He walked into the store to find Roxas standing around waiting on a customer from the back. Axel could smell that it wasn't a normal human. It was a fledgling vampire.'If _this guy hurts the blonde, I'll kill him. The store would close and say goodbye to the best wine that I've ever had.'_

Roxas looked up to see the strange redhead and smiled when he came in. "So, I take it you liked the wine?" Axel nodded and looked around. "It was very good. I forgot to ask you your name the other day."

"It's Roxas," said Roxas looking to make sure that his other customer was still where he was. He didn't see him and walked from behind the counter. Axel followed a bit behind him and could tell that the fledgling was still there.

All of a sudden, he jumped onto Roxas tearing his fangs at his throat. Axel ran while summoning his spiky chakrams and sending them towards the vampire. It hit it and sent the vampire flying. Axel grinned and said, "They don't call me Flurry of Dancing Flames for nothing," as he sent up a wall of fire at the vampire. He watched the young vampire burn to a crisp and put out the fire with a snap of his fingers.

Roxas looked up at his customer and saw that the vampire had managed to scratch his face and throat. Axel looked down to see the poor boy laying on the ground. He bent down and licked the blood off of Roxas.'Damn this kid tastes good. It's been a while since I've had human blood.'

Axel cleaned the boy's wounds and closed them up. He had the ability to heal wounds if he licked them and had done that to Roxas who was sitting there frozen.

When Axel stood up he looked at the charred floor he had caused and said, "Where's your mop?" He thought he might as well clean what he messed up. Roxas touched the side of his neck and realized he didn't have any cuts. "Y-You're a vampire? But you saved me."

"I knew if that fledgling killed you, the store wouldn't be running any more and that means no more of the best wine. Try to stay alive please so that way I won't have to go on an expedition to find the wine." Roxas nodded and stood up. "I'll clean that up. The wine's free for you. Just don't take more than one a night please."

Axel laughed and said, "No, I'll pay. I need somewhere to put this money that's just sitting on my chair." He walked to the back and grabbed a bottle. Axel walked back up to the front and put down two twenties on the counter as he walked out of the store. Roxas put the cash away and realized Axel had forgotten his change. "Axel, eh? A vampire and one who forgets to get ten bucks in change. What a strange guy who just saved my ass from another one of his kind. Sora's going to have to hear about this."

--+--+--+--

Sora's alarm rang as he got up. He looked around and heard a knock on his door. "Riku? Leon?" he said as he opened the door. "Oh Roxas, it's you. Honestly, you look like shit. What on earth happened to you? Is that blood on your clothes?!" Sora pulled Roxas in and confirmed that it was blood.

"Sora, would you believe me if I said not all vampires are bad?" Roxas asked looking down. Sora stared at Roxas suspiciously. _'He's rather pale. That has to be his blood on him, but I don't see any wounds.'_

"There was a customer who is a fledgling that came into my store. I didn't know it at the time and then a customer who likes the wine came in. I didn't see the fledgling so I went to look for him and then I was jumped and being mauled and bitten by it. The other one, Axel, killed him and closed every little scratch on me. He's a vampire too and he saved me."

"I wonder if it's another sibling of Riku?" wondered Sora aloud. "What!? Riku's a vampire!? The popular guy that has fangirls running after him?" exclaimed Roxas. "Yes, that Riku. He's a vampire and he has other siblings. It may be one of his three brothers. I already know one."

Roxas stared at Sora and wondered if they could be brothers. Both were hot enough and it was a possibility since he knew that vampire siblings do not look like one another. "Well, I have to go get cleaned. I just wanted to let you know that one of the things you kill, just saved my life. He has red spiky hair and his name's Axel so don't kill him."

Sora couldn't promise anything since he was under orders to wipe out any nonhuman who's a threat to the island. It didn't sound as if Axel was a threat so it was possible he could spare his life. "I'll see what I can do, Roxas. Take care and sorry I didn't visit the store the other night. I was a little busy."

Roxas nodded and left, closing Sora's front door. "AHHH!! I'M RUNNING LATE!" yelled Sora pulling on some fresh clothes and running out of the door.

* * *

****

Author's Note: O.O Thanks for the reviews! I've enjoyed reading the few I have lol. I'm still a little busy with things so I'm having to cut down on writing time. :P Pain in the ass... Well, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: Lemon...you've been warned!**

**Summary: Sora is a Bounty Hunter who hates vampires more than anything. One day a vampire named Riku shows up and makes Sora change his mind about one vamp. RikuSora AkuRoku CloudLeon**

* * *

Cloud pushed Leon against the wall when they walked out from the portal. He grabbed Leon's wrists and pinned them above his head. Cloud nuzzled Leon's neck and started nipping at it. Leon blushed as he could feel Cloud's tongue run over the skin on his neck. Cloud moved from his neck and brushed his lips against Leon. He forced his tongue into Leon's mouth and was satisfied when Leon moved his tongue against Cloud's.

"You be a good boy, now," Cloud said as he slightly released his grip on Leon's wrists. He pulled Leon's jacket off and slowly slid Leon's shirt off. He smirked as he moved down to Leon's chest and started nipping at it. Cloud could feel Leon's erection rub against him causing more excitement to run through him. He stopped at Leon's right nipple and began to suck on it as he traced circles with his finger around the other one.

Leon began to moan and move his hips against Cloud. Cloud moved down, nipping every few seconds, and played with Leon's pants. He took off his own shirt and unbuckled Leon's pants. Slowly, he slid them off and left Leon standing in his tented boxers. Cloud moved back up and kissed Leon again as he reached down and pulled off Leon's boxers then grabbed Leon's erection. Leon moaned into Cloud's mouth and slightly arched his back as Cloud began pumping it slowly. He gripped at the wall and gritted his teeth.

_'Why am I enjoying this? I shouldn't enjoy this! He's a vampire and I'm a hunter!'_

_--+--+--+--_

Demyx walked through the door and was surprised to see Sephiroth gone. He looked over to see Riku with headphones jammed in his ears while reading a book.

"Something wrong, Riku?" he asked. Riku obviously didn't hear him because he kept slightly bobbing his head at the same tempo. Demyx walked in front of him and waved his hands in front of his face as he could hear the music from where he was standing. "Hello!? Riku!?"

Riku looked up and took off his headphones. "What!?"

"It's unlike you to be out here reading a book and listening to music. Is something up?"

"Cloud. He brought home a little friend today and they're having a bit of fun in his room. The noises were driving me mad especially when Cloud pushed his buddy against the wall that is also part of my room. I decided to come out here and enjoy a bit of peace and quiet since Sephiroth won't let me go any where for today. Before you go on with your annoying questions, Sephiroth is at a meeting with Xehonart and a few of the others." Riku put his headphones back on and went back to listening to "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace.

Demyx looked towards the Cloud's door and walked off to his room laughing under his breath. "If it wasn't Cloud, I would have busted through the door just to see the expressions. It's a miracle I haven't done that to anyone yet."

--+--+--+--

Leon winced when Cloud stuck a finger inside his entrance. Cloud then stuck another two fingers inside him and grew amused at the noises Leon was making unconsciously. Cloud gently spread Leon's legs apart and thrust himself into Leon.

Leon screamed something incomprehensible that Cloud suspected was his name. Cloud pulled in and out and watched Leon bite his lip to hold back a noise or scream. The biting was pointless as Cloud went deeper. Grabbing Leon's member, he began to pump it in time with his movements. The grunts coming from Cloud made Leon throb more as he moaned each time Cloud found the right spot.

Leon grabbed at Cloud's spiky blonde hair and began to pull on it. He arched his back as he felt heat inside of him and came also, coating both of their stomachs. Cloud pulled himself out and bent down to kiss Leon passionately.

'Why the hell am I liking this!? I shouldn't be doing this with a vampire!'

Cloud broke the kiss and moved down to his ear. He nibbled at his earlobe and whispered, "You're mine." Leon felt an incredible sharp pain in his neck and finally blacked out as he could feel fangs sink inside his neck.

--+--+--+--

Sora growled as he walked over to Roxas' store. He hadn't seen Riku in a while and couldn't get a hold of Leon to tell him that a vampire was going to rape him. Walking into the store, Sora looked at a customer who was talking to Roxas. He had red spiky hair and green eyes.

Roxas looked over at Sora and smiled. "Sora, this is the you-know-what that I was telling you about. Axel, meet Sora. Sora, meet Axel."

"Sora? Sora as in the Hunter that amuses Riku?" Axel asked as he looked over at the brunet that just stepped through the door. The three all looked at each other. "Yes, that's me...I guess. Why? You know him?"

"Yeah, I know him! He's my brother! How does he enjoy hanging around someone so short? I guess he would be amused by making fun of you, I guess." Sora glared at the redhead and yelled, "I'm not that short, Cheese Dick!"

Axel bared his shiny white teeth and revealed two pearly white fangs. "What'd you call me, Shrimp!?" Hands were balled into fists as the two glared each other down. Roxas looked at the two and stepped between them. "Stop it! Not in my store you aren't! I just cleaned the place up this morning. I'm not cleaning it up again." Sora and Axel crossed their arms and turned their backs to each other.

Roxas put his arms down and stared at the two. "You two are pathetic. Get it together."

Sora sighed and looked back at the redhead. "Do you know why Riku left school the other day? It was kind of odd for him to leave in the middle of class."_'Why am I asking him this? I don't really care about Riku...Do I?'_

Axel stared at Sora and thought to himself,_ 'This kid is actually asking about Riku? I wonder what Riku did to make anyone fond of his rude ass.'_

_"He's at home. Our dad made him dropout. He doesn't want anyone going to school with a Hunter. It's too risky."_

Sora unconsciously looked at the ground and said, "Oh. Tell him I err said hi." Just then, the little bell above the front door made a jingle and in came Riku. Axel looked at Riku with uneasiness in his eyes. "Dad told you not to leave the house, Riku."

Riku and Cloud were the only ones who called Sephiroth by his name. It didn't feel right to call him dad since he wasn't their birth father and there was a point in time when they were in love.

"Sephiroth's not at home and Cloud is fucking his little werewolf friend," Riku said casually looking over at the stressed looking brunet.

"WHAT!? Cloud's raping Leon!?" yelled Sora. Axel almost fell backwards at this, but was caught by Roxas who happened to have moved behind him.

Riku laughed and replied, "Rape? Sora, I think you've got it all wrong. Leon sounded like he was enjoying it. Well, that's what I heard through my music which was all the way up. The noises they were making were rather disturbing considering one was part werewolf and the other was a vampire. You don't find that in any books."

Axel nodded and said, "He's right. That is disturbing. And here I thought Cloud was actually one to play by all of the rules."

Riku rolled his eyes and smiled to himself, glad to know that he wasn't the only one who could have cared less about all of the vampire rules. He looked over at the disappearing sun and turned back to the others. "I must go. Sephiroth will be furious if he found out that I sneaked out. I'll see you guys later." He made a motion with his hand and created a portal in front of them. It was forbidden to create a portal in front of humans, but he didn't care.

After Riku disappeared, Axel sighed and said, "I guess I have to go to. Take care." With a wave of his hand, another dark portal appeared and Axel disappeared through the small doorway.

Sora stared at Roxas with his crystal blue eyes. "Well, now what will I do when Leon gets near? If word gets to the Hunter Society, Leon's a dead man and there wouldn't be anything I could do either. What am I going to do?" Sora exclaimed as he put his hands through his hair and grabbed his head. He began to pace around trying to come up with an answer.

Roxas just stared at him and sighed. "Calm down, Sora. I really doubt anyone is going to find out about this so just chill. It would be his fault if they did anyway. Leon should have thought about the consequences before taking action."

Sora glared back at his friend. "Roxas, how could you even say that!? He saved your ass one time as well. Besides, he's the only other Hunter I really know. If he were gone, I'd be the only Hunter for miles!"

"You're right. I'm sorry, but if he's stupid enough to make a mistake like that, then it's his neck."

Sora had to agree with this. He was risking his life just to fuck a vampire. _'Could it be that he's just spying on him and wants Cloud to like him so they can get close?'_

Roxas rested one of his elbows on the counter and looked out of the window. Just like any where else, the sun had set fast and it was already getting really dark outside. The sunset on Destiny Islands was the best sunset in the universe. There is never really anything blocking its view.

Pulling out a gun, Sora began to walk out of the store. "I'll be around here tonight just in case another fledgling comes along. I don't want one of my most trustworthy friends to be a vampire's next meal."

Roxas waved as Sora walked out of the door and looked around the quiet store. "I think it's time to get a radio."

--+--+--+--

Riku appeared back in his room and was happy to see that Sephiroth hadn't arrived yet. No noise emitted from Cloud's room and this made him curious. He carefully walked up to the door and quietly turned the knob on the door. As he slowly opened the door, he could smell the fresh scent of blood.

A naked Cloud was on top of Leon burying his fangs into the side of his neck. He didn't notice Riku intruding through the door.

"Cloud! Stop, you're going to kill him!" Riku yelled pulling Cloud off of Leon. He looked over at the part werewolf to see that he was really pale and was out cold. Cloud turned around at Riku and punched his face.

"Dammit, Riku! If you stop me again, I'll kill you despite the fucking rules." Riku pinned Cloud against the wall and said, "Listen to me, Cloud! Snap out of your blood lust mode. You do not want to kill him. If you do, you will have many Hunters after you as well as the wrath of vampires for fucking a werewolf."

Riku looked into Cloud's eyes. They were red and that meant he was hungry. As Riku kept Cloud pinned against the wall, Cloud began to slowly cool down. His eyes gradually turned back to their normal blue color.

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and let out a big breath of air as he opened them again. "Thanks, Riku. I would have finished him off if you hadn't rudely intruded.

Riku smirked and looked over at the naked Leon. "You need to take him home. Sora will be looking for him."

Cloud nodded and grabbed a bed sheet, wrapping it around the unconscious Leon. Before he left, Cloud put on some fresh clothes. When Cloud was gone Riku sighed to himself and walked back outside to the living room.

"He could have easily killed me if he had enough will to."

Sephiroth appeared a few minutes later and looked around. "Where's the werewolf?" he asked giving a hard stare at Riku. Riku was just about to speak when Demyx walked out of his room.

"DAD!! You're home! How was the meeting?" he asked as he glomped Sephiroth. "It was the same as usual. Get off." Sephiroth pushed Demyx off and asked him to go get him a glass of blood.

_'Both Cloud and Riku owe me for saving their sorry ass.'_

Demyx walked off, leaving Riku and his sire standing there. "Xehonart wants you back at Castle Oblivion."

Riku jumped up and growled at Sephiroth as his canines grew longer. "That bastard is not taking me back! I'm not going back to that shit hole and no one's going to make me."

"He suspects that you are trying to plot against him…again. Why, Riku? He's the one keeping us alive."

Riku gritted his teeth as hard as he could. "I'm not plotting against him. That bastard does nothing good. If you honestly think he's the one who's kept us alive all of these years, think again."

Sephiroth put a hand on Riku's shoulder and looked down at the stressed vampire. "Riku, face the truth. Because of your reckless killings, we've had to keep a very low profile and constantly move to keep our race a secret to the humans."

Riku shoved the cold hand away and looked down. "Sephiroth, I'm not going back. If you have to kill me then go ahead, but I'm not going back alive." He gave one last look to Sephiroth and walked out of the door.

_--+--+--+--_

Sora walked around the streets, going only a few blocks away from the store that Roxas worked. He wandered aimlessly around and sighed at the boring night. As Sora turned to head back, something slammed into his ribs. It knocked the air out of the Hunter and tossed him on his back.

He looked up to see a demon in the form of a centipede. Sora got on his feet and found that every little movement felt like a thousand knives being driven into his side.

The demon centipede laughed at the injured Hunter as it floated in the air. "My name is Akai Mukade. I am the great lord of demon bugs."

"Okay, get on with it! What are you doing here?" rushed Sora with short breaths.

"I heard about my comrade who was defeated by a Hunter with brown hair. That demon you have slain was my brother." The demon bared its teeth at Sora who was trying to remember a bug demon he had slain before. He remembered now. It was another centipede, but it was a lot smaller.

"So you are the brother of Kuroi Mukade? I have to say that it felt wonderful to feel your brothers disgusting guts all over my clothes!"

Akai sped down at Sora. Sora forgot that he was handicapped now thanks to the first hit, which made him way slower than before. The demon rammed Sora and threw him to the ground again. The blade he had pulled out after the first hit, now lay yards away from him.

"Dammit! Why the hell didn't I bring any more weapons?!" he yelled to himself.

Just as the red centipede flew after Sora again, he froze in midair. Everything stopped, including time. Sora, however, was still able to move around freely. He looked around in confusion and felt the ground fall out from under him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" he screamed as he fell feet first into darkness. As soon as he reached a surface, he fell flat on his face. "ARG! THAT HURT!" Sora looked down to see himself holding a huge key in the picture on the ground. "What the hell?"

Sora walked around the circular surface and jumped when something popped up out of the ground. He walked closer to examine the object. It was a large red chest. Sora bent down and carefully opened the chest, ready for anything to pop out at him. When he opened it, he jumped again even though nothing popped out._ 'Man, I'm such a scaredy cat,'_ he thought.

A bright light emitted from the red chest for a couple of seconds and slowly disappeared to reveal a long key with a crown pendent attached to the hilt. Sora looked at his silver necklace that had been the only thing his parents' had left him and noticed that it was in the same exact shape as the one on the blade.

"It's…the Keyblade," whispered Sora who stopped and thought about what he just said. "A Keyblade? How did I know what this is? I've never seen it in my life before."

He grabbed the hilt and picked it up. A warm feeling crept through his body. Sora swung the blade around and noticed that he already knew how to use it. "This is way creepy. Wait, what if I'm dreaming? Riku was saying something about a key and since then, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe this is just psychological! That's it! I'm just dreaming and this Keyblade doesn't exist."

Sora threw the key across the circular platform and saw it disappear. His expression clearly stated that he was confused as to where the key had gone. Before he could blink, the key hit him right in the face knocking him backward. He got up and started shouting at the inanimate object laying on the ground at his feet. "WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU!? THIS IS JUST A DREAM SO WHY THE FUCK YOU GOTTA GO AND HIT ME IN THE FACE? THAT HURT!?"

Sora half-expected to hear the key laugh at him, but it didn't and he actually wished it did. It was incredibly quiet and the only thing he could see was the platform and the key. Everything else was pitch black. He looked around to see if he could find a way out. There was absolutely no way out.

_"_What is that!?" yelled Sora as little black shadows started to appear out of the ground. Sora grabbed the Keyblade and ran at the Shadows. He slashed away until nothing was left of them. Darkness then folded around Sora and blinded him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was right back where he was, but with the Keyblade in hand. He turned toward the centipede and just as it came back into motion, Sora swung the blade as hard as he could, splitting the bug into two.

Sora realized that as he did this, not only did time come back, but the pain in his ribs had come back as well. He winced with each movement and decided that he wouldn't be attending school that day. He laughed quietly to himself as he fell face first to the ground, darkness once again engulfing him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah yes, my new computer is running meaning I just got the chapter done without having to restart my computer 20 times. Reviews are much appreciated! Okay., sorry i didnt know that fanfic completely butchered the document so I went over it and fixed it up. Sorry :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Summary: Sora is a Bounty Hunter who hates vampires more than anything. One day a vampire named Riku shows up and makes Sora change his mind about one vamp. RikuSora AkuRoku CloudLeon**

* * *

Leon opened his eyes and found that he was back inside his house. He looked over to see his clothes folded neatly beside him. There was a sheet wrapped around him and he tried to remember what happened. Leon brushed his fingers along a sore spot on his neck and winced when they made contact with a cut. When Leon tried to get up, pain rushed through his lower half.

_'Damn, he's rough.'_

Leon thought as he went to take a shower. He looked over his body to see a few small cuts, no doubt from Cloud's teeth. "Well, what an interesting night."

Leon stepped out of the shower and pulled on some clean clothes. He walked around and noticed that his answer machine was blinking. Leon pushed a small button and listened to the messages. All of them were from Sora.

_"Leon, watch out for that Cloud guy! He plans to rape you!"_

Leon chuckled and deleted all of the messages while feeling a slight pain in his neck. He looked in a mirror and realized that there were two little holes in his neck. "Damn him. He fucking Claimed me."

Vampires marked whoever they wanted by leaving two little holes made by their fangs to show them that they were theirs and no one else's. Leon sighed and came up with ways on how to hide the mark. He did have this coat that covered much of the neck.

He pulled out a black coat with a white fur collar. It's usually pretty warm on Destiny Islands so he never really wore it. "Looks like I have no choice if I don't want the Hunters or anyone else to find out."

Leon pulled the coat on over a white shirt that was tucked in his black pants. Two red belts and one black belt crossed each other while another black belt held his pants in place. Leon nodded in approval and said to himself, "Well, this actually doesn't look too bad."

_--+--+--+--_

Axel chased Riku after hearing the conversation between him and Sephiroth. When he caught up to Riku, no one said anything.

"Axel, I'm not going back. Kill me if you want, but you are not taking me back to Xehonart.

"I didn't come for that, Riku. Have you ever once thought that someone might want to talk to you just to talk?" Axel asked as he walked beside Riku. "No one has ever done that before. Why would they start now?" Axel just smiled at Riku. "Because I'm different from just anyone. You should know that by now. Anyway, where's Cloud at? I heard you two argue earlier."

"Last time I saw him, he took the half breed home. After that, where ever he went is anyone's guess. I wonder-" Riku stopped and sniffed the air. _'Blood…two types of blood. Demon blood and human blood.' _

"Sora!" Riku ran down a few streets, following a faint trail of blood. He looked at a small lump laying on the ground a few feet in front of him. Axel ran up and was followed by Axel who wore a disgusted face. "There's one thing that smells worse than human blood and that's demon blood." Axel was a vampire who detested human blood. He called it barbarianism. Riku paid no attention to his disgusted brother as he ran next to Sora. "He's out cold. Looks like he fought a strong opponent. Axel, I'm taking him home. You should go make sure that whatever he fought is dead and you might as well make sure that Roxas isn't hurt either."

Riku picked up the frail brunet and opened a portal as he nodded to Axel who was already on his way to the shop.

_--+--+--+--_

_"You are the true wielder of the Keyblade. Do not let this blade fall into the hands of evil. The Key will guide you through many obstacles that you will soon face. Do not let the darkness take over the most powerful thing you have-your heart," _said a mysterious voice that came from no where.

Sora had once again appeared on the platform with a picture of himself laid out. More of the little dark creatures appeared from the lit up ground."_Those are the Heartless, Sora. They will try and consume you with darkness. Destroy them," _ordered the voice. Sora somehow managed to make the Keyblade appear in his hand and ran after them. The Heartless were no match for Sora's swift swings. Before he got a chance to take a breather, a huge shadow formed right in front of him.

_"Sora, that is another type of Heartless. It is a Darkside. Go for it's hands since you are too small to reach its head."_

"I'M NOT SMALL!" yelled Sora driving the Keyblade as hard as he can into the Heartless' hand. The Darkside punched the ground with its large black fist. The familiar Heartless rushed out of the ground and started towards Sora. "Great, as if my night couldn't get any worse!"

"_Destroy the Shadows first. They are the weakest form of Heartless, but can get very annoying."_

Sora finished off the last of the Shadows and rushed back after the Darkside. He gathered all of his energy and used it all against the Darkside. The huge, dark Heartless cringed with pain and dissolved into the air. Sora thrust the Keyblade into the ground and used it to support himself.

"Hey, the pain's all gone! Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm in the dream again."

_'Sora, wake up.'_

The brunet looked around the area. "I am awake! Well, sort of anyway. There's nothing I can do about this." The voice repeated itself multiple times and got the same response every time.

Finally, Sora grabbed the Keyblade and started to throw it in the darkness, only to have it reappear in his hand. Just as he was about to throw the blade again, the ground disappeared from underneath him. Sora felt like he was falling deep into water, for he couldn't breathe.

--+--+--+--

"Sora, wake up," Riku said calmly. He was tired of repeating himself, but wanted to make sure the Hunter would be alright. The brunet started to move around and his deep blue eyes flittered open.

"What? Where am I? Riku? What are you doing here?" asked Sora in a fast voice. He was confused as to why he wasn't outside on the ground. He began to sit up but grabbed his side in pain and found it harder to breathe than normal.

Riku sighed and made Sora lay back down and explained, "Two of your ribs are broken. You're going to have to take it easy for a while. As for school, I've already made a call saying that you won't be going for a while due to illness. It would be hard to explain why you had your ribs completely bashed without someone sending you to the crazy house and having you seek psychological help."

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, wait! I wasn't in these clothes before and how did you know that I had two broken ribs?!" exclaimed Sora as he glanced down at one of his shirts. He looked around to see that he wasn't in his home at all. Sora had one long shirt over his smooth tan skin. He blushed as he turned towards Riku who was looking away, whistling to himself.

"Sora, your clothes were ruined with blood. I'm having them washed by a friend of mine. You're in my house and the reason I knew you had two broken ribs is because that's my power. I just found out about it. I can just look at something and tell you where their weak spot is and whether they have an injury. It's pretty much useless, but comes in handy for times like this."

Lifting up the covers, Sora looked to see if he still had his boxers on. "YOU TOOK MY BOXERS OFF AS WELL!?"

"They were soaked in your blood. Those had to go as well. I'm sorry, but it had to be done. That's one of my shirts by the way. I would appreciate it if you didn't stretch it out like that."

Sora glared put reluctantly let go of the shirt. Riku had invaded his privacy and kidnapped him to his home, which he didn't even know where it was. "Isn't Sephiroth here?"

"Yeah, and he wasn't too thrilled when he saw you, but I told him that if he would allow you to stay I would…never mind. Just be happy he let you stay," Riku said with a smile. Sora looked at his eyes and could tell something bothered him-something he feared. "Oh, well I guess I'll have to thank him when I see him next. Thanks, Riku." He didn't want to press Riku for answers. They may be enemies by blood, but in this world and to both of them, they had grown to be friends. Sora didn't want to butcher it by hurting Riku, so he decided to keep his tongue held.

Riku was exhausted. He needed rest. Something inside him had caused him to be really tired. 'Weird. Vampires don't need sleep unless they are weak. I shouldn't be this exhausted,' he thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair. Riku closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Sora just sighed as he realized Riku was asleep. It was weird seeing him sleep. Riku had this peaceful look when he slept that made Sora smile. "So deep down, there is a softer Riku who will save a Hunter. I'm amazed. Riku, the Human Slaughterer, has a very big soft side. I'm still a little pissed that he took my boxers. Now, I feel funny." Sora wrinkled his nose as a blonde walked in the room with Roxas by his side.

"I see that you're finally up! I'm Demyx, Riku's youngest brother. Axel decided to make Roxas come here in case any other demons were to show up."

Roxas sighed and looked at Sora. "The store was attacked. It was up in flames and quickly fell, leaving nothing but ashes. It didn't seem like a demon to me. It was fat and middle eastern looking. Fire blew out from his mouth over all of the store. I'm out of work and there's no way I have the money to rebuild it. Father's going to be furious when he finds out. There's no way I can pay for my apartment now."

Demyx solemnly nodded and said, "Sora, we can't keep a human here. Sephiroth went to go get permission, but it's not going to happen. Xehonart would never allow a human to live among us in our own house. Do you think he could stay at your place for a while?"

Sora nodded and froze when someone taller than Demyx and even Axel, stepped behind the blondes. His shiny silver hair almost touched the ground and his green eyes peered straight through Sora. Sora felt a fresh wave of chills run up his back.

"That won't be necessary. Xehonart permitted us to keep the human. Roxas, you are at your own risk staying here. If someone gets hungry and goes after you, the chances are no one is going to be able to stop them. He will take the guest room across from Axel's room."

Roxas smiled and bowed before Sephiroth. "Thank you so much, Sir. I really appreciate this." Sephiroth nodded his head in approval and walked off. Demyx narrowed his eyes and watched Sephiroth. 'What is Xehonart planning now?'

Axel ran in and smiled cheekily down at Roxas. "So, I heard your staying! This is going to be interesting having a human here."

Sora looked up to see someone else approaching the room. "Where's Riku?" said the familiar voice. The figure walked closer and was revealed as Cloud.

Demyx sighed and pointed to the chair. "He's asleep. I wonder what caused him to be that exhausted. Cloud, don't wake him."

"As if I care." Cloud walked over and patted Riku's shoulder. "Riku, sorry to wake you but we need to talk. It's important," said Cloud as he stared at the glare he was receiving from Riku.

Without a word, Riku stood up and walked out of the door followed by Cloud. Demyx and Axel gawked at each other and finally shrugged not knowing what could be said about that.

Sora felt rather tired and decided to shut his eyes and go back to sleep.

--+--+--+--

Leon sighed as he realized that there was no way to get hold of Sora. He wasn't answering his phone and he wasn't at home. Leon wandered around, unsuccessful. He had a feeling that Sora knew about Cloud and him, though. "Dammit, Sora! Don't you realize that there are more demons than normal?! There are kinds that I haven't even seen before, all with the same marking. What could it mean?"

--+--+--+--

Cloud took Riku to his room and shut the door, so they could not be heard. "Riku, this place is crawling with creatures we've encountered before.

Riku's eyes widened as he said, "No! Why the hell would a Heartless be here? It doesn't make sense. They have no reason to be here!"'Unless, the Key is here. That's got to be it! Someone has unlocked the Keyblade from its sleep.'

Riku stared down at the ground and thought about everything.

"What are we going to do, Cloud?" he asked standing up straighter and looking back at his older brother.

"I don't know. That store the human owned was destroyed by a Heartless. I picked up its scent and followed it to the store, which happened to be on fire. Since there was nothing I could do, I trailed it and sure enough there it was. It was a Fat Bandit. How the hell did that thing get here?"

Riku shook his head and looked at the door. "The Hunters are sure going to have their hands full. At least not many Zombies roam around right?"

Cloud nodded and sighed. "This means more work for us as well. I'm not letting Heartless' roam free around this place. They'll take all of the good food and I can't let that happen." He smirked and started for the door. "Warn the others. It's a good thing Sora won't be in school for a while."

Riku put his hands in his pockets and walked out behind Cloud. 'This is going to be such a drag. I have to find that Key before it disappears. Xehonart, be prepared to fall by my hands.' Riku smirked and walked back to the bedroom. He explained what Cloud had told him to the others.

Sora had been asleep and so Riku would have to explain to him later. "Axel, you and Demyx take Roxas to his apartment to collect his belongings. I'll stay around the area to see if I can find out anything."

Axel created a portal and grabbed Roxas, walking into the dark doorway. Demyx followed behind and soon the portal disappeared. Sephiroth walked in Riku's room and looked at him. "I didn't mention the Hunter. We must keep him a secret."

"The Heartless are back," Riku said as he continued to look at the brunet. Sephiroth looked at Sora with his intense green eyes. "I see. I'll go out and look around the area. Stay here and make sure no one gets into the house unless it's Axel or Demyx. Roxas would be with them so need to worry about him being alone. Sora is probably unable to fight so he will be the most vulnerable."

Riku nodded and watched Sephiroth walk away. "Not even Sephiroth expected that. What the hell is going on?" He sat down and sighed. "Why am I always the one to baby-sit? What am I, some den mother?"

Sora stirred and groaned when a voice woke him up. He looked over to see Riku right there and gave a deep sigh. "Thanks for waking me up," he said sarcastically. Sora wasn't normally one who was in a good mood if woken up.

Riku growled and said, "Well, sorry if I talk in my own damn room." Sora glared and scratched the back of his head. "Oh well. I can never get enough sleep. Is something wrong? Where is everyone at?"

"Sora, a new creature has come to this island. They can be more powerful than demons and sometimes vampires. They're called the Heartless and they come in many forms. That's why I cannot allow you to go out in your condition."

Riku looked over to see Sora frozen in thought._ 'What!? Heartless? I've heard of them before from somewhere. Oh, now I remember! In that place where I obtained the Keyblade.'_

"I've fought some before, but the ones I fought were weak."

Riku's ears perked up at this. "How can you fight them? You are only a human. Humans can't even harm them."

"I don't know. It was weird, but it was in a dream. There were Shadows and this ginormous thing called a Darkside. I had a different weapon and I defeated them. It was called a Keyblade."

Riku fell out of his chair and slammed his head into the ground. Sora, not resisting, laughed and he too fell on the ground. Riku disregarded Sora's laughter and went on. "A Keyblade!? Where is it?" Riku scanned his memories but couldn't remember seeing any kind of weapon lying on the ground. _'Could this be the Key I'm looking for?'_

Sora shrugged and looked around. "It was only in my dream, though, I did kill that demon with it. After that, though, it just disappeared. I don't know how to get it back nor where it went. I guess it was just a one time thing."

Riku's eye twitched at never being able to see the weapon. _'Maybe that wasn't it.'_

Out of nowhere a flash of light appeared and hit Sora in the face. He fell backwards and glared at the inanimate object that now lay on the ground. He couldn't really yell so he just held his glare. Riku's eyes widened when he saw the shape of it. '_It's a key! Could this be the key I was looking for?'_

Sora grabbed it and saw that it was a different Keyblade. It was black and looked more lethal. "_Sora, this is the Oblivion Keyblade. Do not let it fall into the wrong hands."_

"The Oblivion Keyblade? I wonder why it's shaped like a key." Sora looked the blade over while Riku examined it from where he sat. "Keys lock and unlock things. Do you think this blade has a similar purpose?"

Sora shrugged again as the blade disappeared. "I don't know, but I guess when the time's right we'll find out."

Riku nodded and kept his eyes on the Hunter._ 'That is definitely the Key I was looking for, but I have a feeling I won't be able to use it as I had thought. It seems as if only Sora can wield it. If I stick near him, maybe I'll figure out a plan to destroy Xehonart and be free from his slimy hands.'_

**

* * *

**

_Author's Note: Okay so sorry about the last chapter for those who read it as soon as I posted it. I had no idea that Fanfic decided to screw up my document until my wonderful friend, Foo, told me about it. I revised it and now it's up there, for those of you who feels like rereading it. So, Sora has finally found out about the Keyblade and Riku starts thinking of plans to get rid of Xehonart. Next Chapter: Riku and Sora get a bit closer in their friendship along with Roxas and Axel. Xehonart shows up and more Heartless pop up like grass grows in FL speaking of which, it's almost time to mow my big ass lawn. Review, flame, do what you want. I really like reading ppls reviews and what they think about it and what I need to change and stuff like that. Well I'm done with this long ass AN. Peace!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Summary: Sora is a Bounty Hunter who hates vampires more than anything. One day a vampire named Riku shows up and makes Sora change his mind about one vamp. RikuSora AkuRoku CloudLeon**

* * *

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas grabbed bags full of Roxas' things. He didn't have much in his apartment so they only had to make one trip. After getting all of the possessions in Roxas' new room, everyone went back to their rooms. Roxas sat in his room since he didn't know what else to do. He was a bit nervous at staying in a vampire's house and didn't know what the rules were. At least Sora would be with him for a while.

Someone began to knock quietly on Roxas' door. He got up and opened it to see Axel standing there. "I just came by to see how you liked your new room."

"It's ummm, great," said Roxas uneasily. Axel walked in and took a look around. "You seem nervous. Well, don't me. I got your back. I'm not going to let anyone get your blood. Got it memorized?"

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, Axel I do. You like to say that a lot don't you?"

"That's right. It's my tagline. No one else has got a tagline unless you count Demyx and his little lame 'Dance water dance!' thing. He only says it to be cool like me," he said as he pointed to himself.

"So he's water and your fire. Shouldn't you two be enemies or something?"

"Nope. We actually make good brothers unlike Riku and Cloud both of which always want to kill us. They don't get that by being rude and selfish that they're never going to find anyone."

"Have you found someone?" Roxas asked as he saw the redhead blush. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Well, Roxas, I mean I am totally crushing on someone but I don't think he knows that I like him or maybe he's not gay either. It's sad really."

"You could just talk to him, you know. If he pushes you away then just don't press it any more. Hopefully, in the end you two will still be able to be friends if he doesn't like you that way."

Axel stared at the blonde and took in every little thing he said. "It's easier said than done. We don't even know each other that well, but I'll give it some thought. Thanks for the advice."

"No problem," said Roxas as he watched the redhead leave the room. "Why am I always the one that has the advice?" He sighed and lay on his bed looking at the ceiling.

--+--+--+--

Leon leaned his upper back against the wall and put his hands in his pockets. The weather was starting to get cooler which made Leon suspicious. It never got this cool in November on Destiny Islands. They lived too close to the Equator.

"How many of those creatures are going to come out tonight and where the hell is Sora? Surely he's not slacking off when things start to get busy."

"Actually, Sora is at my house," said a cool crisp voice that Leon automatically identified as Cloud. "What is he doing at your house?"

Cloud slowly walked closer to Leon until he was only a foot away from him. "The Hunter was injured in a fight from a demon. My little brother, Riku, found him and took him in so he could heal. Those creatures that are here are known as Heartless. Let me guess, your weapons won't work on them."

Leon narrowed his eyes as images of the two flashed through his head. "You're right. I can't find anything that works on them." Cloud moved even closer, pinning Leon against the wall. "It looks as if you're going to need a better weapon," he said as he began to nuzzle his neck. "Human weapons won't work on the Heartless, but vampires can kill most with one swipe."

"Are you saying that you want to turn me into a vampire? Well, forget it. I'm not about to be a third of vampire."

Cloud ran his tongue over the mark he had made on Leon. Leon shivered and froze. "When you turn into a vampire, all your previous blood is drained meaning that you would be a pure breed and besides, what if I didn't give you the choice?"

"I'd kill you."

Cloud looked Leon in the eyes and backed off. "You're right. You can just sit by and fight an endless and pointless battle while you watch everyone around you fall." He started to walk away when Leon grabbed his wrist and held him back. "Wait." Cloud looked down at the hand who was holding him back and then back at the brunet.

"Well?" asked as he turned around to face Leon.

"What do I have to do?"

--+--+--+--

"What are we going to do? I don't exactly know how to use the thing." said Sora as he watched Riku pace around the bedroom.

Riku was deep in thought and didn't even hear Sora's voice. _'I bet I could take down Xehonart with that Keyblade, but how? Are there more out there? If so, how do I get one?'_

"RIKU!? ARE YOU STILL HERE!?" yelled Sora and realized it sent a wave of pain through his side.

"Yes I'm still here you moron. I was just thinking that with that Keyblade you can probably take down Xehonart. If you do that, all of us will be free from his grasp. No more going back to Castle Oblivion to-anyway, that blade is pretty odd. It doesn't even look like it will do any damage."

"You should have seen it when I slaughtered that bud demon. I killed it with one hit. It's more powerful than it looks, Riku."

Riku sat down on the bed next to Sora and looked at him with needy eyes. He was about to say something when a certain smell caught his nose. His eyes widened as he looked towards the door. He grabbed Sora shoved him under the bed and then lay on his bed just as the door opened. A man with silver hair and yellow eyes walked in.

Sora stayed quiet and softened his breathing. He could tell already that Riku did not want this guy to know that he was there.

"Riku, how long is it going to take you to-it smells awful in here. This smell is identical to a Hunter's. Have you been keeping one here?"

Riku shook his head and said, "I've been tracking one and we got into a fight earlier. Don't worry Xehonart, I learned my lesson."

Xehonart looked at Riku with suspicious yellow eyes. "How long do you plan to keep me waiting? I told Sephiroth to bring you to me."

"What have I done this time?" Riku said through his clenched teeth.

"Riku, Riku, Riku. Do not act as if you are not conspiring against me. You plan to find that certain key and put it through my heart. Now, come along."

Riku's heartbeat quickened as he got up. "I hope you have a heart because one day I'm going to drive a stake through it." Xehonart just laughed and walked out of the door followed by Riku.

Sora could hear Demyx and Axel come out of their rooms and guessed that they watched Riku being taken away. He heard footsteps and soon saw that they belonged to Axel. "Sora, are you still here?"

Crawling out from under the bed, Sora looked up at the worried Axel. Demyx ran in and grabbed the door frame. "What happened!?"

"That guy showed up. Riku hid me under the bed. Xehonart was saying something about conspiring against him. What is he going to do to him?"

Demyx shook his head and looked at the ground. "No one but Sephiroth knows. Riku refuses to tell anyone about anything that happened. All we know is that whatever he did, pretty much scarred the guy for life."

Sora looked down at the floor and clenched his fists. He glared at the two and asked in a harsh voice, "Where's Sephiroth?" Axel and Demyx fell backwards and stared at the Hunter. "You need to learn what to say so that way you won't have your head chopped off! I think Sephiroth is out scoping the area for Heartless.

A bright light flashed in the room as a key appeared in Sora's hands. "I'm going to need someone to wrap my ribs for me."

--+--+--+--

"I'm getting sick of those things!" yelled Sephiroth as he butchered another Heartless with his long blade. He looked around and realized that more were popping up. "These bastards are popping up like little daisies!" As Sephiroth drove his long blade into another one, the smell of Riku and Xehonart passed his sensitive nose. "Why is he here?!"

Just as a Heartless jumped at him, a blur flashed by his head and killed the Heartless. He looked to see Sora standing there as something lit up in his hands.

"Sora, why are you here?! I don't have time to keep my eyes on you. Dammit Riku, I told you to keep an eye on the kid."

Axel and Demyx appeared out of the shadows with their weapons in hand. Axel had silver and red, spiky chakrams while Demyx had a purplish-blue sitar. "Xehonart took Riku. Sora made us find you."

Sephiroth walked over to the determined looking Sora. "What do you want, kid? Axel, you left Roxas all alone didn't you? Dammit, why can't you guys ever do as I ask?"

"I told Axel to stay in his room and don't come out. He'll be fine, Dad."

"I came to find out about Riku and you're going to tell me." Sora pointed the Keyblade at Sephiroth as Axel and Demyx tensed.

"Why should I tell you?" he said flatly, getting his blade ready.

Sora, with amazing speed, slammed Sephiroth against the wall while Axel and Demyx stayed back, surprised that Sora could do that even though his ribs were wrapped up to suppress some of the pain.

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, I'M GOING TO DRIVE THIS BLADE ACROSS YOUR NECK!" yelled Sora, holding the Keyblade up to the vampire's neck.

"Calm down. I never said I wasn't going to tell you. If you do not let me go this instant, I'll kill you."

Sora dropped Sephiroth and wondered where he had gotten the speed, strength, and courage from.

"Shortly after Riku was Turned, Xehonart took Riku away from me. He does it to most of the fledglings, but with Riku it's different. Riku refused to drink blood. He didn't eat anything and so Xehonart took him. He locked Riku in a cell and injected him with a type of drug that increases blood lust in a vampire. Why do you think it takes a lot to feel Riku up? You were lucky that he didn't kill you that first night. When that drug is in him, he kills for blood no matter who it is. Xehonart takes him back every now and then to do that. Riku knows I can scan people's memories and so he knew that I knew. He asked me to keep it a secret but looks like I can't do that any more. Are you satisfied now?"

"No. Where's the castle at?"

"I'll take you there. Axel, you stay here and make sure nothing happens to Roxas. Demyx, you're with us."

"WHAT NOW, AXEL!? I'M NOT THE ONE BABYSITTING ANY MORE!" Demyx started dancing around as every one rolled their eyes.

--+--+--+--

Riku clenched his teeth as he felt the cold iron grip around his wrist. Xehonart had chained him up and was about to grab the syringe when another man walked up. "Xehonart, we need to talk." Xehonart turned around and nodded. He walked out of the cell and down the hall. Lucky for Riku, his hearing was beyond normal for a vampire. That was another thing he inherited when he became a vampire. He could boost his hearing whenever he needed it.

"Xemnas, why have the Hunters not even attacked the vampires?" said Xehonart.

"I don't know. All of the Heartless that you empowered to me have been defeated by one of your own. Sora has not been seen for a few days and the other one has disappeared off the radar. We inserted a tracking device in the werewolf's blood, but it's not showing up now. Do you think that they've found out about our plan?"

"I doubt that. Even if they have, it's too late now. War is unavoidable. Soon, we will control the strongest army and wipe out the human race."

'_What!? The Bounty Hunter leader and Xehonart are working together!? What the fuck? I have got to tell Sora and the others. But how?'_

--+--+--+--

Roxas jumped when he heard a knock at his door. "It's just me," called Axel. Roxas opened the door and saw the vampire standing at his door.

"What's going on? Where did everyone go?"

"It's a long story. Well, to summarize things, Riku was taken to Castle Oblivion by our leader Xehonart. There, Xehonart pumps a drug into his body that makes him thirst for blood at an extreme rate. The others went to get him back. I have no idea where Cloud is. Probably off fucking the werewolf again. That damn useless bastard."

"Say that again, little brother," Cloud said coldly from behind Axel.

Roxas jumped right into Axel's arms who barely caught him because of trying to keep himself on his feet. The two looked at each other and blushed as Axel put Roxas back on the ground. "Where have you been!? Riku's been taken to Castle Oblivion."

"Don't act like my mother. I was out doing stuff."

Axel sniffed the air and smelled a new presence. "You didn't!?" exclaimed Axel as he looked in the direction of Cloud's room.

"He's in my room, sleeping the pain off. I guess there's one use to my pathetic ability after all."

"Cloud can make people fall asleep," whispered Axel. He looked back up at Cloud. "So, you made the werewolf a vampire?"

"Precisely. You are so quick to catch things," said Cloud in a sarcastic tone.

--+--+--+--

_Cloud grabbed Leon and pushed him back against the wall. He tilted Leon's head to expose much of his pale neck. He felt his canine teeth extend. Leon closed his eyes as he felt Cloud's cold fangs pierce into his neck for the second time._

_Pain quickly rushed through Leon's body as he gritted his teeth. He felt a liquid that he presumed was vampire venom, flow into his blood. Cloud finally pulled his fangs out from Leon after what seemed like forever._

_Leon fell on his knees grabbing his neck. Cloud crouched down and removed Leon's hand from the mark. He moved closer and gently kissed the mark._

"_I'm sorry, Leon, but it had to be done." Cloud looked at Leon's eyes intensely. Leon felt really tired all of a sudden and passed out. Before Leon could hit the ground, Cloud caught him and picked him up._

"_It'll be over soon," whispered Cloud as he stepped through the dark portal he had created with Leon in his hands._

_Cloud walked over and lay the new fledgling on his bed. He felt bad for causing Leon pain, but he couldn't help it. "At least he can sleep it off."_

_With one last look at his lover, Cloud walked out of his room to investigate the human smell coming from the guest room._

--+--+--+--

Sephiroth looked around the back entrance to make sure no one was guarding it. He put his index finger to his mouth, making a shut up motion as they quietly walked to the door.

"I'll get the location of Riku from Xehonart. You two stay hidden and don't let anyone see you."

A few minutes after Sephiroth disappeared, a vampire walked by and caught sight of Sora's spiky hair sticking out from the bushes. The vampire walked by and tugged on the hair.

"OWWWWW!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! I DON'T GO AROUND PULLING YOUR HAIR DO I?!" yelled Sora at the shocked vampire.

Demyx jumped out with a microphone along with his sitar and looked at the enemy.

"Who are you? You aren't human!" yelled the opposing vampire.

Demyx looked closely at the name tag that was pinned to the vampire's shirt.

"Well, _Johnny_, it seems as if you never heard of Melodious Nocturne before. Let me tell you, or rather sing to you to show you who I am."

Demyx cleared his throat as he looked at the beyond confused vamp. Sora pulled out some vibes out of no where and started hitting them.

Demyx grabbed the microphone after a few notes and started to sing.

"_The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake.  
__You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake.  
__Just look at the world around you right here on the ocean floor.  
__Such wonderful things surround you, what more is you looking for?"_

The enemy vampire started to run around in circles as he covered his ears screaming for Demyx to stop. Unfortunately, Sora had to stop playing the vibes in order to cover his ears as well. While closing his eyes, he too started running but slammed into a wall.

"_Darling it's better down where it's wetter take it from me!  
__Up on the shore they work all day.  
__Out in the sun they slave away…"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! HQ. HQ. ENEMY SIGHTED. COMMENCING ALERT FORMATION!" yelled the vampire while Demyx continued to sing. Sora accidentally ran straight into the vampire, knocking him out. "Roger that. Sending reinforcements. Use extra caution," said a voice from the radio the vampire was carrying.

'_Lucky!! At least you don't have to listen to this tragedy!!'_ thought Sora as Demyx finally stopped singing.

"I believe he loved it!" Demyx said as he wiped a happy tear from his eye. Sora muttered under his breath and turned to Demyx. "THANKS A LOT! NOW I HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE ALONG WITH HEARING LOSS!!"

Demyx made a fist and directed it at Sora. "ARE YOU SAYING MY SINGING IS BAD!? AT LEAST MY HAIR DOESN'T STICK UP LIKE FREAKING STALAGTITES!!"

"IT'S NOT STALAGTITES! IT'S STALAGMITES YOU MORON AND AT LEAST I HAVE A HAIR STYLE. WHAT IS THAT BUSH YOU CALL ON YOUR HEAD!?"

Before Demyx could answer Sora, about five more vampires showed up. The two looked and started to run. Demyx grabbed the random microphone and started to sing again as Sora pulled out a pair of sound proof ear muffs.

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say,  
__Please, oh baby don't go.  
__Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight  
__It's hard to let go…"_

Sora fell to the ground and laughed as the vampires ran into each other from not watching where they were going. After a few more minutes of singing, the vampires were finished off and on the ground, unconscious.

Demyx walked over and grabbed a radio from one of the scouting vampires. "HQ. HQ. Umm…All clear here."

"Roger that. Return to your positions."

Sora let out a the breath of air he was holding as he took off the ear muffs. "Well, that was close."

--+--+--+--

Riku paused when his ears picked up a horrible voice that actually made him feel better. He could tell it belonged to Demyx because of the horrible singing. His eye twitched when he heard Demyx sing the last song.

"_Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on.  
__Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all.  
__Nothing's like before."_

Riku shook his head and looked at the direction the singing was coming from. _'I feel sort of bad for whoever is with him. It's a torture worse than death.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Credits to Vicky for giving me a few of these ideas. Vibes are like a Xylophone, but way bigger. It's the instrument used in "Under the Sea" at the beginning. It was a random little scene but it was time for a bit of humor even though I'm sure I'm the only one laughing at that O.O Also, I got the "HQ. HQ. Enemy sighted. Commencing alert formation" and all that from Metal Gear Solid 3 and 4. I got Johnny from the MGS games as well. He's a reoccuring character that provides the comic relief. It's only natural that I picture Demyx singing in a horrible voice. It makes me picture me being Demyx and Vicky being Sora since I can't sing to save my life but oh well. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Summary: Sora is a Bounty Hunter who hates vampires more than anything. One day a vampire named Riku shows up and makes Sora change his mind about one vamp. RikuSora AkuRoku CloudLeon**

* * *

When Sephiroth walked in, he headed straight for the dungeons. There was no sign of Riku as he searched every cell thoroughly. "Where is he?!" muttered Sephiroth under his breath as he left the dungeon area.

--+--+--+--

Cloud stood beside his bed and waited for Leon to wake up. Most of the pain should have subsided by now, making it easier to withstand.

Leon groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Cloud could tell much of the pain was still there when Leon rolled over and grasped his neck. Leon looked up to see Cloud watching him with remorse in his eyes. Cloud bent down and softly kissed Leon. When he sat back up, he felt an annoying presence at his door.

"Go away Axel," he barked, baring his fangs. He heard the redhead scuffle away and looked back down at the brunet.

--+--+--+--

Axel crashed through his room with the camera and jumped through the air. "I GOT IT!! THIS CAMERA CONTAINS PROOF OF CLOUD'S SOFT SIDE! I FINALLY HAVE IT!! How many bucks do you think I should charge for people to see it? Girls will go crazy just watching him kiss Leon!"

Roxas just sighed and shook his head at the pathetic redhead. "You are so idiotic. Where's it at? I want to see!" he said as Axel walked over and showed him the picture. Roxas was speechless while Axel laughed. "Your expression is so priceless."

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas said, feeling insulted.

"Eh? I just meant it was umm…..never mind," Axel said, turning away to hide his face that was now a shade close to the color of his hair.

"Why can't you just say it?" Roxas asked, disappointed that Axel wanted to keep it something a secret from him.

"Well, I guess it's time to follow your advice. R-Roxas, I umm…I l-like you a lot. I-I'm not sure if you feel the same way, b-but I'll understand if you don't."

__

'His stuttering is so hot!'

--+--+--+--

thought Roxas. Roxas stared at Axel and tackled him to the ground as he felt his lips press against Axel's.

Xehonart smirked as he walked back in the cell. Riku glared at him, but couldn't do anything since his hands were bound. "So you are planning to filter out the weaker ones and make sure your army is only consisted of the strongest. Humans haven't done anything to us. Why do you want to kill them?"

Xehonart just smiled and looked at the clear syringe laying on the table across from Riku. "They're in the way. Once they're gone, we will be able to come out of hiding."

"What do you plan to eat once they're gone!?" Riku yelled.

"The weakest ones that live in this world," said Xehonart as he picked up the needle. He then pulled out a bottle of red liquid that Riku had seen too many times. Xehonart filled the syringe all the way with the liquid. Riku had never seen it filled with that much and wished that somehow not all of that was going to be coursing in his veins.

Xehonart walked up to Riku and positioned him where he could easily inject the substance into his neck. Riku tried to fight back, but was unsuccessful at his attempts. Xehonart stabbed Riku in the neck with the needle and slowly pushed the liquid into his blood.

After the syringe was empty, Xehonart quickly unchained the shackles around Riku's arms and left the cell. Riku fell to his knees trying to not lose control of himself. His breathing became labored as he was losing the battle he had fought and lost so many times.

Everything froze before him as darkness spread around him. There was a cold voice speaking to him, but from where, Riku couldn't determine.

__

"Riku, fully submit yourself to the darkness. In return, I will give you this Keyblade. It is called the Soul Eater and is formed from the darkness within you. It contains much power that you can use to your will."

Riku didn't take long to make his decision. He reached out his hand instinctively and a black and red Keyblade in the shape of a dragon wing appeared in his hand. "Any one who gets in my way will fall by this blade."

--+--+--+--

Sephiroth hid behind a wall as he found Xehonart. He scanned the memories and found the direction to the cell. He waited until he moved away before sprinting to the cells.

When he reached the cell Riku was in, he could hear Riku's harsh breathing. "Dammit, I hope I'm not too late!" He opened the cell and saw Riku standing in a corner. "Riku? Let's go home."

Riku opened his eyes and Sephiroth gasped when they were not the aquamarine color they once were. Red eyes glared at Sephiroth with anger and hate as Riku held up the newly obtained Keyblade.

"Riku, it's me, Sephiroth." Sephiroth knew nothing was going to change so he pulled out his blade as he was getting ready to defend himself.

Pearly, white teeth glimmered in the shadows as Riku rushed at Sephiroth with amazing speed. Sephiroth blocked Riku's attacks, but didn't have enough time to fight back or knock him down. "Riku, snap out of it!"

Out of no where, Riku appeared behind his sire and bit his neck as hard as he could. Sephiroth winced and felt Riku hit the artery. Riku ripped his teeth out, taking skin with it. Before Sephiroth could fall to the ground, Riku took his blade and stabbed it in Sephiroth's left shoulder. Sephiroth looked over to see the Keyblade sticking out of his shoulder. He smiled and fell to the ground as his heart finally stopped beating.

Riku yanked the Keyblade out of Sephiroth and licked it clean. "Now, I've got to find the other Keyblade."

--+--+--+--

Demyx and Sora had finally managed to hide and kill any one who caught them. Sora was glad Demyx had not decided to use his singing method. Demyx froze where he was as his eyes grew wide.

"Demyx, what's up?"

"No. Sephiroth-he's dead! Who the hell could have done this!?"

"Are you sure he's dead?" Sora asked, knowing full well to trust a vampire's instincts.

"Sora, the ability I was given allows me to sense certain heartbeats even if they are faint. Sephiroth's beat just vanished. Riku was nearby and now I can't even sense him. Could he be dead too? No. His slowly disappeared. Wait! It can't be!"

Demyx stood up from where they were hidden and ran around the corner. As soon as he turned, he ran right into Riku. Sora followed and stopped when he saw Riku's red eyes. _'Sephiroth didn't make it in time! I can't kill him, but I can't just let him kill us either!'_

Sora looked around, confused. Riku pulled out a weapon that Sora noticed was a Keyblade. "What? How did you get that?"

A sinister laugh escaped from Riku's lips as he held the weapon up. "This blade took the darkness from inside of me and molded to this form. Face it, Sora. Your pathetic Oblivion Keyblade is no match for my Soul Eater."

Sora summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at Riku. "So, you plan to kill me? I can't let you do that without a fight."

Demyx looked at Sora like he was crazy. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? WITH THAT MUCH BLOOD LUST, HIS SPEED AND AGILITY FAR OUTMATCHES YOUR OWN!" Demyx ran behind the corner and looked at Sora. "You won't be able to defeat him. It's a pointless battle."

"Demyx, shut up. Go get the others and find Leon if you can. We're going to need as much help as we can possibly get."

With worried eyes, Demyx stepped through a portal after saying, "Sora, good luck."

Riku smirked and appeared in front of Sora. "Too slow, Hunter." Riku pushed Sora to the ground, cutting his side.

Sora stood back up and rushed after Riku, but was thrown across the lawn like a baseball. He heard a sickening crack in his side and knew a third rib had been broken from the force. He clenched his teeth. _'I can't go on like this. He's just toying with me right now.' _Sora watched as Riku licked his blade clean from the cut he had made from the previous attack.

Everything froze and Sora looked around. In his left hand, something had appeared out of no where.

__

"Sora, this is the Ultima. It gives you much more strength and will help you defeat the Soul Eater."

Sora nodded as everything went back into motion. Riku stopped short and looked at the new blade in his left hand. "Two huh? That's not going to be much help for you."

Riku froze when Sora appeared behind him. "Riku, I don't know if you can hear me but you have got to snap out of it!"

Sora managed to block Riku's blade as it slashed through the air. Even with both of the blades, it was hard to block him. "Sora, I'm right here in case you're blind. Now, die!"

He ran to Sora's side and cut it open. Blood seeped out of Sora as he winced in pain. _'So, this is it huh? This is how I'm going to die-by the blade of the guy I actually had feelings for! I wish I would have told him before this.'_

Riku lifted his blade and grinned. Sora felt a few tears run down his face as he blurted out, "RIKU, I LOVE YOU NOW WAKE UP!"

Before Riku hit Sora, he stopped and dropped his Keyblade. "Sora? What the hell? Did I-No!" Sora looked up to see Riku's eyes turn back to their normal color. Riku bent down and looked at the damage he had done to the Hunter. Sora just sighed and slammed his head to the ground. "Dammit Riku. It took you way too long to snap out of it."

"Wait, you're not dying?" Riku asked as his face faltered.

"Not quite, you sadist! One more hit and I would be flying with my parents! I do have to admit that now, thanks to you, more than two ribs are fractured!" Sora spat at Riku who felt a sweat drop run down his face.

"Just be thankful I didn't butcher your ass! What were you thinking facing me while injected with Blood Lust?! You could have been killed you idiot!"

Sora punched Riku in the face and glared at him. "Oh really? I did not know that! AND THAT'S FOR CUTTING ME WITH A DAMN DRAGON WING!" he said as he watched Riku glower with anger.

Riku was about to say something when he looked at his Keyblade. It was glowing and started to rise in the air. A bright light flashed and blinded Riku and Sora. When the light disintegrated, Riku looked up to see a new Keyblade in it's place.

"Way to the Dawn, huh?" Riku said as he stood up and grasped the new Keyblade. Demon and Angel wings surrounded the handle. A demon wing made up the main blade with an angel wing giving the Keyblade it's sharp point.

"YOU HEAR TALKING, RANDOM VOICES TOO?!" exclaimed Sora, glad to know that he wasn't exactly going crazy.

"I'm not the only one!? Well, that made my night."

Someone cleared their throat and Riku whirled around to see Demyx, Axel, Cloud, and Leon standing there. Riku lifted an eyebrow and walked over to Leon. Cloud stopped him and pushed Riku back.

"Watch it, he's hungry. I didn't get a chance to feed him before we left in hopes that he will be able to kill more swiftly. Keep your distance."

Leon bared his teeth at Riku who had backed up a bit. "Where's the human?"

"He is at home, preparing dinner for us. It seems he's good at making drinks. Roxas expects us home by dinner," said Axel, looking disappointed.

Demyx got closer to Riku and whispered in his ear. "I accidentally walked in on him and Roxas while they were in the middle of…how should I put it? Spork!"

"Spork? Demyx, talk English you moron."

"Fork plus spoon equals spork you idiot! Put two and two together!"

"Whatever, you're old enough to just say sex you stupid blonde. Anyway, I found out some very interesting things while in my cell."

Riku told them of Xehonart's plan and his ally, Xemnas who was the leader of the Bounty Hunters.

Leon just laughed and looked around. "So that's why they injected me with that substance forever ago. I'll kill that bastard!"

Riku looked around and just realized someone was missing. "Where's Sephiroth?"

Everyone froze and just stared at Riku. Demyx stepped forward and put a hand on Riku's shoulder. "Riku, when Xehonart injected you with Blood Lust, you went mad. You accidentally killed Sephiroth."

"What!?" Riku looked around and headed for the door. It took all five of them to hold the pissed vampire. "LET ME GO, DAMMIT! I'LL KILL HIM! I HAVE THE KEY NOW AND I'LL DRIVE IT THROUGH HIS HEART."

Sora ran in front of Riku and put his hands on Riku's chest. "Riku, you can't just go storming in there. That's mad and mental! We have to come up with a plan. There are a lot of vampires lurking around this place."

A siren went off and everyone looked around. "It's started! War between the Vamps and the Hunters have begun. We have to hurry. Riku, you and Sora take care of Xehonart and Xemnas. The rest of us will hold them off as long as possibly," Cloud said, obviously in charge of his younger brothers and his lover.

Everyone nodded and split up into different directions as the siren rang in their ears.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry the chapter was so short, but the next chapter will be longer. It's going to be the final chapter of Sticks and Stones, so I hope you've enjoyed reading it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Summary: Sora is a Bounty Hunter who hates vampires more than anything. One day a vampire named Riku shows up and makes Sora change his mind about one vamp. RikuSora AkuRoku CloudLeon**

* * *

Shortly after the group split up, Sora had to stop. His side was irritating him and he had noticed it had not been stitched up. "Dammit. What now?" Sora said, looking at Riku with annoyed eyes.

Riku sighed and looked in every direction to see if anyone was coming or anywhere near them. It was all clear and Riku walked over to Sora. 'I hope the remaining Blood Lust does not make me get carried away with this.'

"Sora, lay down. I'll fix that wound right now," commanded Riku.

Sora hesitantly lay on the ground. Riku crouched down and gently rolled Sora to where his cut was facing up. Riku push Sora's shirt up until he could no longer see that gash. Just like most vampires, Riku could heal wounds. The only difference between him and Axel was the fact that Axel had to lick them, whereas Riku had to touch the wound and put energy into it.

Riku slightly touched the top of the cut and started to heal the mark he had caused. Sora could not help but blush as Riku's cold fingers brushed against his skin. "Almost done," Riku whispered after a few minutes. He grinned when he saw Sora's face turn a new shade of red. "Does it make you feel that good? Well, after this is over we can do a lot more."

"Eh?" said Sora who turned even redder. Riku made one last brush against and stood up. The blood on his fingers began to taunt him. It smelled so good-like blood fit for only a king. He leaned against the wall and started to feel the lust taking over. Riku clenched his teeth and drove his fist into the wall, shaking the room. Sora jumped and walked over. "Riku?"

Riku sighed and stood up straight looking at the brunet. "I'm fine. Let's get moving."

Sora nodded and started to follow Riku through a doorway that lead off into another section of the enormous castle.

"So, where are we going?" Sora asked as Riku had a confused look on his face.

"Actually, I have absolutely no idea. I'm sure we'll run into something sooner or later."

"You're kidding right, Riku?"

"Nope. Shh! Look, it's a Heartless. It's a Fat Bandit to be exact. This freak of nature spits flames out. You ready?" whispered Riku as he peered from behind a wall.

"Of course. Let's go." Sora distracted the fat Heartless as Riku made his way behind the fire-throwing enemy. Riku thrust his blade into the Heartless as it disappeared. Sora nodded and they both proceeded through the castle in search of Xehanort and Xemnas.

--+--+--+--

Leon looked at his sire with dark eyes. He was getting hungry and did not want to lose control and kill one of his allies. Cloud turned to look at Leon with apologizing eyes.

"We're almost there. Just hang in there for me," Cloud whispered as they reached the bloody battlefield. Both races seemed to be equally matched in skill as they killed each other.

Cloud looked at his brothers and Leon and slightly smiled. "Well, this is it. Kill anyone who attacks you. I know that Sephiroth has taught us well so I'll see you after the battle and maybe get us some red wine to celebrate."

Axel and Demyx gawked at the rare sight of Cloud smiling. They nodded and returned their brother's confidence with a thumb's up. Axel and Demyx ran into the battle while Cloud stopped Leon.

"Leon, be careful. If you're in trouble call for me and I will come as fast as I can."

Leon chuckled and said, "You have little faith in me. Cloud, you forget that I know that I have Hunter blood in me. Now let's go down there and help your brothers stop the war."

"You mean our brothers." The two nodded and joined in the three-sided fight.

--+--+--+--

Sora followed Riku down the dim corridors. He looked away for one second and that was all it took to miss seeing Riku being slammed into a wall with great force. He looked back up to see the familiar sinister looking vampire in front of Xehanort. As Sora rushed to help his friend, another body tackled him to the ground. He looked up to see his commander was the one who had tackled him.

"Xemnas!" Sora yelled as Riku managed to push Xehonart away. Riku began to swiftly charge at Xehanort, but failed at making contact from Xehanort's strong blocks.

Sora gripped his Keyblade and ran at Xemnas. Xemnas made two long red beams that resembled light sabers and threw them at Sora. Sora managed to block them, but there was a consequence. Blocking the beams took a lot of energy away from Sora and wore him down.

Riku kept his eye on Sora who was struggling to keep up with Xemnas. It did not take him long to realize that he would have to worry about himself first. Xehanort pulled out a handgun and began to aim at Riku. "These bullets were specially made to kill off vampires."

Somehow, right when Xehanort fired the gun, Riku managed to create a dark shield that blocked the bullets. While Riku managed to keep Xehanort busy, Sora was having trouble keeping up. Without knowing how, Sora felt a burst of energy run through him. Everything froze and Sora fell into a dark hole. In his place was a replica. The replica, however, looked different than Sora. It was like a shadow and had dark features along with yellow eyes. The Keyblade disappeared with the other Sora, who was nowhere to be seen."_Finally, Anti-Sora awakens," _the mysterious voice said as time started playing again.

Anti-Sora ran at Xemnas with unimaginable speed. Riku and Xehanort paused their fighting to see the new Heartless-like figure fighting Xemnas.'_What the hell? That is not Sora, but it looks like him. What is that thing?' _wondered Riku as he went back to battling with his opponent.

The dark form was easily beating the Hunter to pieces. Xemnas could barely keep up with his movements and managed to block most of the attacks at the last minute. This continued for about another twenty minutes when a bright light filled the hallway. Everyone covered their eyes to shield them from the light.

Anti-Sora disintegrated into little black pieces. In his place stood Sora with a brand new look. His brunet hair looked lighter-almost a blond color. His clothes looked identical with the exception of the color swap that took place. Instead of black and yellow, his clothes were now silver, white, and black. In Sora's hands, he held not one but two Keyblades. His new Keyblade looked more like a sword with gold surrounding it.

Sora looked down and smiled at his new power. He crossed the Keyblades and looked at Xemnas, who looked tired. Sora glided over, stabbed Xemnas with both Keyblades, and smirked in his face. "Yippie-kay-yay, Motherfucker." He yanked his blades out of the shocked Xemnas and watched his former leader die.

Running over to Riku, Sora crossed his blades to block any oncoming bullets. Riku nodded his head in appreciation and charged at Xehanort. Sora managed to move his blades fast enough to stop every bullet from hitting him and Riku.

Riku put his Keyblade through Xehanort's shoulder as Xehanort put a bullet through Riku's side. Sora stopped moving the Keyblades and watched both vampires fall to the ground as a bullet exited Riku and flew by Sora.

--+--+--+--

Leon's thirst was well past satisfied, though the blood was still taunting him to drink more. Hundreds have already died and the ground was a deep red-brown color. He looked around to see that all of his brothers were still alive and keeping strong.

Cloud was glad that Leon didn't have any problem with fighting. He was worried that Leon wouldn't learn how to fight with his new abilities.

Demyx and Axel teamed up and took down a lot of other vampires with their fire and water abilities. They stood back to back with their weapons in their hands and finished off anyone that came their way.

--+--+--+--

Sora kicked the lifeless form of Xehanort off of Riku. Sora released a breath of air from his lips when he saw that Riku was smiling. They looked over to see Xehanort disintegrate into little black pieces.

"I told that bastard that I'd put a stake through his heart even though that wasn't exactly a stake. It was close enough." Riku winced in pain as he looked down to see a little bit of blood flowing out of his stomach. "Dammit, looks like he really got me. We better get over to the control room and let everyone know what their leaders planned to do."

Sora helped Riku up and they slowly made their way to find the control room. After a few minutes of hunting, they found it and turned on the intercom. Riku laughed and hooked up another microphone.

"Alright you Foos, pay attention!"

Sora interrupted and looked at Riku. "What the hell is a Foo?"

"Slang for morons we vampires like to use. Now don't interrupt me again." Riku turned back to the microphone and demanded everyone's attention. "Anyway, listen up. Riku Kumori, pure blood vampire here with Sora Hikari, Bounty Hunter. Pay attention and stop all of the damn fighting!"

_--+--+--+--_

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing when Riku announced who he was and who he was with. Cloud sighed and couldn't help but laugh at Riku's use of slang_."Vampires, Xehanort used you to thin out everyone between both races in order to build the perfect army so he could control the world,"_ said Riku.

Sora came on next._ "And Hunters, Xemnas has done the same thing. Think about it. Why would we suddenly declare war on each other. Sure, we might kill the fledglings but not one who is in control. Look at the dead bodies around you. Vampires and Hunters, at some point we were just average humans who didn't have to worry about the opposing race. I was taught that at one point, Hunters and Vampires didn't mind each other and even helped each other out back in the old days. When Xemnas and Xehanort came into power, they changed the truth and turned us against each other."_

Everyone whispered among themselves and looked around. The more experienced vampires nodded their heads, fully remembering the times that Sora talked about. The Hunters, having a shorter life span, had only read about this and didn't know if it was true or not.

Cloud walked over to Leon and then gathered the other two into a group. "It looks like our two heroes did it!" Demyx shouted.

The Bounty Hunter captain stuck out a hand for the vampire he was fighting to shake. The vampire stared at the hand and slowly shook it. Others around them watched with disbelief as they started to talk.

Leon looked at Cloud and said, "I think everything is settled here. We should go to Riku and Sora now." Cloud nodded and ran towards the door. The other three followed behind him and soon found the door to the control room.

--+--+--+--

Riku sighed and looked down at the hole in his shoulder. He didn't have much energy but enough to slightly close up most of the wound. Just as he finished, the door opened and Riku's brothers walked in. Sora smiled at them and frowned when Demyx started to sing the Battle Hymn of the Republic. Everyone turned around and covered their ears until Demyx stopped.

"Do I really sing that bad?"

Riku looked at Demyx and sighed. "Demyx, if I had to choose between Blood Lust and your singing, I would, without a doubt, choose Blood Lust."

Demyx fell down and had tears run down his eyes. "You're so mean." He looked over at Sora and noticed the change of his clothes and hair. "Nice look, Sora."

"Thanks, Demyx," Sora replied.

Axel looked over at a clock and gasped. "ARG! Roxas is waiting for me!" He made a portal and hopped through the doorway.

"Sorry, but I have to go too. Zexy and I are supposed to have dinner tonight." Demyx went through his own portal and left the rest standing there.

Cloud and Leon were already making out against the wall while the other two watched. Riku diverted his look to look at Sora. "I never got a chance to ask you about what you screamed at me when I almost killed you."

Sora blushed and looked down, playing with his feet. "Umm yeah."

Riku chuckled and pulled Sora closer to kiss him. The two closed their eyes and started playing with each other's tongues. Sora pulled back and looked away. "Wow."

--+--+--+--

Roxas scowled when Axel finally showed up. "You're late."

"I know Roxy, but you know how it is when someone gets caught up in something. Is that a bottle of that wine!?"

Roxas smiled and nodded. "It's the last one I had. I knew how much you favored it and so I give it to you."

Axel ran over and picked the blond up, hugging him while praising him. "You're the best!"

Just as Axel was about to kiss Roxas, he heard someone sniggering. He turned around to see Riku, Sora, Cloud, and Leon standing there with a camera. Cloud held up a memory chip and crushed up. Riku looked up and lifted an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"That was me protecting your idiotic brother who can't keep his nose out of my business."

Axel's eye twitched at the sight of his evidence in many pieces. 'Man, that was the only proof I had too! Why didn't I upload it on my computer before I left?'

--+--+--+--

Sora was glad that Roxas made steaks. It had been a long time since he was able to get steak. Demyx brought Zexion over and decided to just stay there and eat. Everyone enjoyed the food and thanked Roxas for the meal.

Cloud and Leon stood up and walked off to his room. Demyx laughed and quietly walked over to the door with a video camera that dangled from his neck. With one last look back at the others, he burst through the door and started to sing some unknown song. Cloud and Leon had already managed to have their pants off and were on the bed. Demyx didn't think it was possible to undress that fast and quickly ran out of the room as Cloud threw a dagger right in between his legs.

He pulled the video camera and stuck the tape in their ancient VCR. They watched and was awed at how much Demyx caught in that short time span.

Riku looked over at Sora. He noticed that Sora wasn't even paying attention to the video and was deep in thought. Riku took Sora's hand and took him to his room.

"Is something wrong?" asked Riku while looking into the deep blue eyes that had always seem perfect.

"Actually, yes. I was just thinking that I don't even know what happened to my parents. I can't even remember my childhood. It's all a blank. As much as I would love to stay here, I can't."

"What are you talking about? Live here with me."

"Riku, I need to know who I was and after killing Xemnas, I realized that I couldn't remember anything. I don't remember how I got the new clothes or the new Keyblade. I need answers, Riku. Who am I and why do all of these weird things keep happening to me? Where am I from? Who are my birth parents?"

Riku looked down in disappointment. He was hoping that Sora would stay there with them. Sora saw this and felt guilty for having upset the vampire.

"I'm sorry, Riku. Tomorrow, I'm leaving. If you're not too mad I would really enjoy seeing you before I leave."

"But you just finished a hard battle. Why are you leaving so soon?"

"It's complicated." Sora turned around and walked out of Riku's door. Riku sat down and watched Demyx walk into his room.

"So, Sora is going away?"

The tears were threatening to spill out of Riku's eyes. He managed to keep them back, but still avoided Demyx's gaze.

"Yeah and there's nothing I can do to stop him. Looks like he doesn't care that way for me anymore."

"I'm sure he does, but you have to respect his wishes. Don't force him to stay. Instead, encourage him and wish him a safe journey."

"Thanks Demyx. I would like some time to think to myself. I wouldn't keep Zexion too long."

Demyx nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. Riku looked at himself in the mirror as a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it off and lay in his bed, alone.'_Why? Everyone else has someone. Why can't I have someone?'_

--+--+--+--

Sora walked in his house and slowly closed the front door behind him. He didn't really want to leave but he had to in order to know why he can't remember anything.

"I'm sorry, Riku," he whispered.

Morning came and he waited for Riku to show up. Sora sighed as he looked at the time. It was getting late and the vampire still hadn't shown up. "I guess he's not coming."

He got up and grabbed his gear. Sora walked out of the door and turned off the light. He walked down the street and was annoyed at Riku's selfishness. "I can't believe he didn't show up. I guess he has a right to be mad. I did tell him that I loved him and then I leave. Maybe, I'm the selfish one."

"No you're not. Sorry, I was running late," said Riku who was behind Sora.

Sora swiftly turned around to see Riku standing behind him. He wore his black tank top that he always wore with a yellow and white sleeveless jacket. Sora had never seen Riku without the jacket on and gawked at the muscles Riku had. Riku's jeans were a dark color but outlined every muscle in his legs.

Riku walked up to Sora and ran his hand over Sora's warm cheeks. "Be careful."

Sora smiled and gently kissed Riku. "Thank you. I'll be back. I promise."

Riku smiled and watched Sora sail away on a boat heading to a mainland. He turned around and walked back to the house. When he got inside, everyone was sitting at the table. They all looked at him sympathetically and watched Riku walk to his room.

Riku stood by his window and watch the waves of the ocean. He concentrated on hearing them and smiled when he heard nothing but them. The waves always seemed to cool him down and let him think._ 'You better keep your promise.'

* * *

_****

Author's Note: Well there's the end to Sticks and Stones. Hope you enjoyed, though I know I suck at battle scenes. Anyway, sorry it took me a while to put this up. I wanted to play MGS 4 and have more time to do whatever I wanted. Well, I'm done yacking about the fact that I have no life lol.


End file.
